


Thrill of Words

by amourstiles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, Italian!Nico, M/M, Nico lives in Italy, Nico texts the wrong number, Will lives in California, wrong number fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourstiles/pseuds/amourstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have guessed that one innocent science project and slip up of a phone number could bring two people from opposite sides of the world together?</p><p>Or, Nico accidentally texts Will and it turns out to be the start of a great relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. A Simple Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so, I know I have another fic going on right now, but I couldn't resist. I had all these ideas and I had to write them down. I will continue to update my other story as well as this one.
> 
> So... yeah, this happened.
> 
> Each chapter will alternate between Nico and Will's lives.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Italian translations are at the end, sorry. I've tried countless times to figure out the correct formatting so you can just hover above it, but to no avail. You'll just have to do it the old fashioned way, lol. 
> 
> I am sorry in advance for the terrible translations, they're all off google translate. I promise I've tried my hardest to get the correct translation by using other websites as well, but if any of you amazing readers are Italian or speak the language please, please, help me with the correct ones.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you'll enjoy!!

Nico was never one to believe in the idea of fate - not after what happened to his mother and Bianca, but maybe the universe decided to be friendly sometimes and maybe this was its way of repaying him for all the loss.

Or perhaps it was just his fault that he has no talent for anything related to science, especially chemistry where explosions are a definite possibility. It probably didn't help that his partner happened to be Leo Valdez, the exchange student his family was hosting residence to.

Right, another thing. See Nico's talents don't involve much when it comes to the education system. He's just passing all of his classes, but unfortunately, his Linguistics professor doesn't think that's good enough.

Nico was put on the short list of students for the exchange program his and another school in California were taking part in. So, here he was now, stuck living with Leo Valdez for 3 months before the two of them made their way to California.

The idea for the program is to immerse yourself in different cultures and languages. That meant Leo coming to live with Nico in Italy for 3 months and Nico going to live with Leo in the U.S.A for 3 months.

So yes, Leo, the loud-mouthed, spastic, can't-sit-still-for-his-life kid was paired with Nico for their mixing elements lab assignment. He should have known how this would play out.

Nico had been oh so diligently reading the instructions for the  _proper_  ways to handle mixing potassium and water to prevent explosions. Leo was simply tasked with unscrewing a bottle - that was it. If Nico had known that Leo could screw up something as simple as that he would have made him read the Italian because the kid would probably have better luck with that.

The only thing Nico heard was the subtle "Uh oh," that escaped Leo's mouth as their assignment exploded.

That's all that needed to happen for Nico to get detention in place of Leo  _again_. For some unknown reason that Nico does  _not_  understand, all of his teachers roll the blame right over to him because they don't have the authority to punish the exchange student.

Nico thinks there must be rules for that. There is no way it's even  _legal_  for him to have to take the blame for one person this often.

As soon as Nico got out of detention is when it happened - the one number slip up that caused him to text a wrong number.

**[17:19] To: Unknown**  
_Vaffanculo! The minute I find you, Leo, you will have mere seconds to say your last words and pray to anyone listening to answer your prayers. Sei morto._

**[17:22] From: Unknown**  
_Rough day? Oh, and btw I think you have the wrong number._

And that was  _just_  what Nico needed, more things to make him grouchy, more mistakes.

He rolled over impatiently to face Hazel who was completing her homework like a good pupil. "Hazel, I'm having the  _worst_  day."

"Nico stop being dramatic. You got detention, it's not the end of the world," she laughed. He scrunched his eyebrows in disgust, "Did I hear that correctly?  _You_  think getting detention is okay?"

"I didn't say  _that_ , Neeks. You're helping out a friend, it's sweet."

"I'm going to get expelled and now I texted the wrong number. My grades are slipping which by the way, is how I got into the whole Leo mess to begin with," Nico sighed, leaning back into the black leather couch.

"If you're this upset about it, go talk to one of your professors, I'm sure you can work something out and wrong numbers happen to everyone, don't stress. Where  _is_  Leo anyway?" Hazel asked. She bit the cap off her red pen, holding it in her mouth as she corrected one of her maths problems.

"It's not the wrong number itself, it's the fact I'm so incompetent that I can't even text someone correctly. He got stuck with clean up duty for his horrifying injustice," Nico laughed.

Hazel capped her pen and turned to Nico, "You aren't incompetent, Nico. You're having a bad day, it happens to everyone and it sounds like Leo got his end of the deal too. See, nothing to worry about," she grinned wrapping her arms tightly around Nico.

Hazel's talks are Nico's favourite - especially the ones where she reminds him everything will be okay and it isn't the end of the world.

**[22:38] To: Unknown**  
_Yeah. Sorry, that was meant for someone else._

**[22:39] From: Unknown**  
_I figured, because according to google translate you wanted to kill someone. I wondered what I could have done to deserve such treatment._

**[22:39] To: Unknown**  
_Is there any reason, in particular, you're still texting me or is this going to turn into harassment?_

**[22:40] From: Unknown**  
_I'm wounded, Death Boy. Aren't I allowed to simply be bored?_

**[22:40] To: Unknown**  
_Don't call me that._

Then Leo walked in, loud and proud.

"That was the best thing to ever happen!" Leo yelled as he walked through the doors into Nico's family's home.

Hazel laughed and Nico rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who is going to end up getting expelled."

"Yeah but it was  _totally_  worth it. The explosion was huge," Leo laughed giddily. After removing his shoes he made his way into the family room, taking a seat across from Hazel and Nico who occupied the couch.

"You literally dumped an entire container of Potassium into water. What did you think would happen!" Nico yelled. He wasn't so much of mad as he was annoyed.

"It slipped?"

"Write that as your yearbook quote," Nico mumbled. "Pardon?" Leo questioned. The Latino leaned in to try and hear Nico.

The Italian waved it away, "Never mind. It's fine, it's over now. For the record, that's the last time I ever partner with you for anything involving chemicals."

"Understandable," Leo grinned.

**[22:55] From: Unknown**  
_What am I supposed to call you then?_

**[22:55] To: Unknown**  
_Nothing. Stop texting me._

**[22:56] From: Unknown**  
_Alright, Nothing. No need to get touchy._

**[22:56] To: Unknown**  
_Seriously, I'll block you._

**[22:56] From: Unknown**  
_Is that a threat? I'm sorry, Death Boy. I promise to give you personal space. I'm lonelyyyy_

Nico didn't reply to that. If you give a dog a bone, it will keep coming back for more. The best way to handle situations like these are to just let them be.

He had never encountered such a talkative wrong number before. Usually, it's as simple as acknowledging the mistake and moving on. This person seems persistent and Nico doesn't like it.

**[23:02] From: Unknown**  
_I'm sorry, come back. I need someone to talk to. My friends are too busy with each other to care about me._

**[23:03] From: Unknown**  
_My eyes are burning. You must save me, wrong number._

**[23:05] From: Unknown**  
_Did you actually block me? I didn't even know that was possible..._

"Who are you texting?" Leo demanded, looking at Nico inquisitively.

Hazel smirked, "It's a wrong number."

"Oh  _really_?" Leo singsonged. "How interesting. Why were you smiling? You don't smile," Leo pressed on with a smirk.

"I wasn't smiling, they're just persistent," Nico corrected with a hard glare. "Okay lover boy," Leo grinned. Hazel smiled gently and then high-fived Leo. That traitor.

**[23:11] To: Unknown**  
_Do I need to inform the carabinieri?_

**[23:12] From: Unknown**  
_The what?_

**[23:12] To: Unknown**  
_The police._

**[23:13] From: Unknown**  
_So do you just happen to know Italian or??_

**[23:13] To: Unknown**  
_I'm not an idiot and if you think I'm about to give you my personal information, obviously you are._

**[23:13] From: Unknown**  
_Am not! I'm studying to be a doctor. If I was stupid that wouldn't be happening._

**[23:14] To: Unknown**  
_I rest my case._

"You're texting back so it's obviously not a bad wrong number, right?" Leo pushed, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Smettila! I'm just telling them to stop texting me," Nico assured. Hazel sent him an unsure glance. "That's not what your face says," Leo beamed. Seriously, what's with that kid and smiling.

"Vaffanculo," Nico said as he stormed towards the staircase running through the middle of his house.

Leo turned to Hazel in exasperation, "Why does he keep saying that! I'm seriously questioning my languages teacher right now. I don't even speak Italian."

Hazel laughed, "È meglio che impari."

Leo flailed his arms helplessly while looking at Hazel pointedly. She grinned, "Learn!"

"It's not like Spanish!" he threw back. "Some people in Italy speak Spanish. Just find one of them," she laughed. He threw his hands in the air, "Thanks for the help."

Leo sighed and then grumbled about his stupid Languages teacher sending him to a country where he doesn't speak the language. He slowly made his way up to the room he was sharing with Nico. 

Upon entering he found himself not being able to hide his smirk as he witnessed Nico smiling down at his phone, texting. Leo secretly hoped it was the wrong number. 

Nico would never admit it, but he found texting with the stranger oddly endearing.

**[23:28] From: Unknown**  
_What is that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that to be in pre med, you need to be smart. I won't stand for you insulting my intelligence._

**[23:33] To: Unknown**  
_Well you must not be that smart if you go around telling random strangers details about your life. Were you never told not to talk to strangers?_

**[23:35] From: Unknown**  
_I was. I have street smarts, don't worry about me, Death Boy. Also, telling strangers things about yourself is how you get to know one another. It's called a conversation._

**[23:36] To: Unknown**  
_How do you even know that I'm male? Maybe you should just stop texting me instead of calling me Death Boy. I know what a conversation is, I'm just not good with them, or people in general._

**[23:36] From: Unknown**  
_I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm sorry if accidentally implying you were male insulted you. Just out of curiosity, are you? And how can you not be good at conversation? All you have to do is talk and say things about yourself._

**[23:37] To: Unknown**  
_Calm down, it's fine. I'm not offended, and I am. Are you? I'm just really anti-social. I don't have many friends which is kind of sad to admit._

**[23:38] From: Unknown**  
_I am too and I'll be your friend. I'm sure there are people that care about you._

"So, who are you texting?" Leo asked, making Nico jump in fear. "Mio dio, Valdez. You don't just sneak up on someone like that," Nico sighed, clutching his chest. 

Leo rolled his eyes, "So I ask again. Who are you texting?"

"I wasn't texting anyone," Nico lied, blushing ever so slightly. He didn't even know the person so why was he blushing. For all he knows, it could be a creepy pedophile who isn't even in pre med.

"Don't even try lying to me di Angelo. Was it the wrong number again?" Leo pressed. Nico knew Leo wouldn't stop interrogating him until he got an answer so why not just let it out?

"Yeah. It's kind of fun, not being so... safety abiding. I mean, I know they could potentially be an old pedophile, but I like letting my guard down," Nico admitted. Leo chuckled softly. 

"I know in school everyone tells you to be extra safe online and never give personal information to anyone because you don't know who it could be, but more times than not, it's just someone your age and Nico, sometimes it's a good thing to let loose," Leo said. He was kind of philosophical. 

"Of course, if you do find anything they say strange, or something doesn't add up, or you feel uncomfortable, stop texting them right away because you should always trust your instincts," Leo followed up because of course safety is important as well. 

Nico rolled his eyes, "Thanks mom."

"My pleasure," Leo replied in a bow. 

Nico realized the wrong number was right, he does have friends. He feels sort of lucky to have been failing his classes because it meant he got to meet Leo who is undoubtedly one of his best friends.


	2. II. Italia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds out where Death Boy lives, and Lou Ellen is a sneaky SOB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I might as well update both of their lives at the same time just to get the story going. I hope it's alright.
> 
> So Tuesday is taking longer than ever to get here. I JUST WANT MY BOOK, RICK! Alas, I must wait 6 more days for The Trials of Apollo. I've also banned myself from tumblr because of all the spoilers on there right now - it's scary.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Love you all <3

Will believes in a lot of things - it's just in his personality. He's flamboyant, outgoing, friendly, and cares too much about everyone for it to be healthy. 

So yes, he believes in a lot of things. He believes that everyone has the power to do anything they wish to achieve with enough hard work. He believes in quirky things too - he believes that your hand writing tells more about your personality than any real information does. And yes, Will Solace does believe in fate.

He believes there is a reason for everything and if something is meant to happen, it will. 

That's the reason why when he was texted in a wrong number situation, he went with it. He even went to google translate to figure out what was being said in the foreign language. 

As it turns out, mystery texter, as Will dubbed them, speaks Italian. Will likes to let his life guide him. Of course, he makes decisions for himself - he doesn't believe in fate  _that_  much. 

If he did, he would probably end up working in the music industry with his dad and Will can't sing for his life. His father had tried to get Will to intern for him at his recording studio. That had ended badly. It turns out Will and music don't mix. 

He loves his dad, but Will isn't interested in working for him for the rest of his life - he definitely wants to be a physician. However, he doesn't spend his life like all the other students trying to get into pre med. He doesn't just sit in his room studying. Will likes to have fun and live a little.

He's still in high school, not quite pre med yet. It's where he wants to go, though. Healing others is what makes him feel whole. It gives him a thrill to know that he can save other people's lives and be good at it.

So his idea of fun may be different than others ideas of fun, but to Will, having fun with the mystery texter was exhilarating.

**[14:40] From: Death Boy**  
_Uh, thanks, I guess. I don't really know you so that's a little weird. It's late so I'm going to go._

And yes, Will had already given the wrong number a contact. It seemed appropriate considering the first text message Will ever received from the boy was a death threat. Only now is Will realizing that they must live in different countries because if someone is going to sleep at 2pm he has some serious questions.

**[14:41] To: Death Boy**  
_Our time difference must be pretty different then. Why don't you just tell me where you live? ;)_

**[14:41] From: Death Boy**  
_You have no idea how much that winky face came off as creepy. If I wasn't already slightly concerned that you're a pedophile I would probably be freaking out. Alas, my friend gave me a pep talk so I'll be more lenient. I'm not telling you where I live._

**[14:42] To: Death Boy**  
_I promise I am just a 17 year old boy, not a pedophile. If it makes you feel better I'll tell you where I'm from first._

Will didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable. They could be in the opposite situation here and the mystery texter is actually a stalker who somehow got a hold of Will's number.

Today Will was feeling trusting, though. So might as well go all out - especially if he could make a friend out of this situation.

**[14:42] From: Death Boy**  
_It won't make me feel better because you could lie, but why not, go ahead. Tell me where you are from persistent stranger._

**[14:43] To: Death Boy**  
_Have you no trust? I'm from California :)_

**[14:43] From: Death Boy**  
_Maybe I'll trust you this once. You do seem like a bright person and when I think of California, I think of bright and sunny people. Now can you please stop texting me, I'm trying to sleep._

**[14:43] To: Death Boy**  
_That's very stereotypical of you, Death Boy. I guess I'll allow you to get some rest, after all, I am going to be a doctor and I can't contradict that by keeping someone up. It's unhealthy._

**[14:44] From: Death Boy**  
_Thank you, Sunshine. It's not stereotypical if it's my opinion. If you're 17 then you probably haven't even graduated yet, which means you aren't pre med yet. You're not a doctor. Bye._

**[14:44] To: Death Boy**  
_Sunshine? I like it. Is that payback for Death Boy? Never mind, don't answer that, just sleep. I won't text you after this, I promise. I will be pre med eventually, just you wait. Have a nice sleep, Death Boy_.

Will may be persistent but he wouldn't keep someone from their sleep. He wasn't lying about it being bad for ones health. Everyone needs to sleep, it's how your body catches up with all the activities you do all day. Its your body's way of powering back up.

Besides, he had to get to work and really couldn't afford to be late. His boss would kill him - mostly because Will has a streak with being late and warned him that if he didn't clean up his act he would get fired. Will really couldn't afford for that to happen right now, because this job was the only thing helping his get enough money for his tuition.

If Will had the choice he would be interning at local hospitals - not serving coffee and pastries at Mocha Express. He wasn't able to intern at hospitals yet, though. He wasn't qualified, but to Will anything was better than Apollo Records, so he settled for the small café he works at.

Once Will checked the time, he grabbed his keys swiftly off the counter and rushed to his car. It was 2:45 and his shift starts at 3:00. He might as well be screwed. There was no way his boss would let him off the hook again. Sure being a family friend helped but Will had no doubt that Reyna wouldn't hesitate for a second to fire him if he continued being late.

It really isn't Will's fault - he get's distracted easily. Just as Will approached Mocha Express he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Once he found a parking spot, he quickly checked what it was. He smiled at the simple text he'd received.

**[14:56] From: Death Boy**  
_Italia._

Knowing the stranger finally trusted him put Will in a good mood as he ran into the café one minute before the clock ticked 3:00.

"William Solace, you have no idea how lucky you are," his manager chided from behind the counter. Will smirked slightly, "I made it in time, though," he laughed. Reyna smiled and shook her head. She was all bark and no bite in reality. Will loves having a young manager - it means she understands he has other things to do besides work.

"Whatever. Just get over here and do your job," she said, pointing to the spot next to her. He saluted and then hurried over, clipping his name plate which read 'will :)' onto his shirt. Through the small window which lead to the back where pasties were being baked Will heard Lou Ellen snicker.

He turned quickly, "What?"

"What has you in such a happy mood?" she asked. "Normally you'd be freaking out for almost being late seeing as you're definitely going to lose your job," she laughed. Lou Ellen is Will's best friend so her relentless teasing went unnoticed by now.

"I do not freak out. Reyna  _loves_  me," he shot back. "I will stop loving you if you don't get to work. In case you haven't noticed there is a line of half amused, half annoyed customers waiting," their boss retaliated.

Will paled considerably and turned to see the line that indeed was there. He ignored Lou Ellen and got back to work with taking orders. Lou Ellen smiled triumphantly knowing that conversation was so  _not_  over and would continue when there were less customers.

Throughout his shift, Will didn't even let the impatient customers get to him because in the back of his mind he was just too excited and couldn't wait to get back to texting the stranger. He felt slightly honoured that he was able to get a complete stranger from a different continent to start trusting him over a couple of texts.

Approximately 2 hours later, Will's other best friend Cecil showed up. He walked straight up to the counter and pulled himself up, taking a seat on it. Will looked at his friend horrified, "Cecil, how many times am I going to tell you to get off the counter. It's unsanitary," he scolded.

Cecil rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. How long 'till you're done here?"

This time Will rolled his eyes, "You know when I get off, Cecil. Lou and I have worked here for 2 years. Honestly, I don't understand you sometimes. It's at 7:30."

Cecil groaned, "That's so long. Why do my only friends work at the same place,  _together_? I have no one to hang out with while you're both here," he complained. "Suck it up. You should have taken the job," Will replied smugly. Cecil had been offered a job here by Reyna a year and a half ago and he denied so there was nothing Cecil could really complain about.

"I hate working, though. Lou, back me up here," he called out through the small opening in the wall. She laughed, "Stop being so lazy and get a job and then maybe you won't be so lonely. Will is extra happy today so don't break him with your complaining."

Cecil lifted an eyebrow, "Extra happy? Any particular reason?"

"He won't tell me but I'll interrogate him later, don't you worry, I'll give you all the details. I think he met someone, though. Crack him!" she demanded. Will blushed, "I didn't meet anyone - I'm just happy. I didn't know that was somehow against the law."

"You're right!" Cecil called back to Lou Ellen. "He met someone."

Will threw his hands in the air, "Even if I tell you I didn't I'm still somehow wrong. How does that even work?" he asked.

"Willy, you don't need to be ashamed. We're your best friends, just tell us," Lou teased.

Will found himself questioning how he found such eccentric friends. He wouldn't trade them for the world, but sometimes they can be annoying - especially when it comes to teaming up on him. That's the downside to being a trio, when it comes to their little fights, its always two against one.

He knew he wouldn't win the argument so settling with their smugness would just have to do.

"I'm working and you're distracting me," Will pointed to Cecil accusingly. "If you don't shut up I may have to ask you to leave," Will decided. "You could never do such a thing," Cecil fought back. Will shot him daggers but his stare wasn't very threatening or impressive so Cecil just laughed and continued sitting on the counter.

Will decided to just ignore the boy and get back to work. Somewhere between that point in time and the end of Will and Lou Ellen's shift, Cecil had left.

By the time the shop was closing up, Will was really hoping Lou Ellen would have forgotten about his  _'good mood'_ that he definitely was not having. Unfortunately, she happens to have either a really good memory or an extreme desire to ruin Will's life. 

Probably the latter. 

Lou practically skipped to the front of Mocha Express with a grin plastered across her face. Reyna passed them with a knowing smile before tossing the keys to Will, "Good luck with her and lock up when you leave."

He nodded, waving goodbye and then turned back to Lou Ellen who still had the same smirk. 

"So..." she singsonged. The girl was grinning, "Tell me, William. Who is it you have your eye on?"

"Lou, I'm telling you. I haven't met anyone. I'm just in a good mood okay," he denied. Technically it wasn't lying - not even bending the truth. He  _hadn't_  met anyone, meeting would involve seeing each other face to face and that hadn't happened. He didn't even know their name.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever you say Will. Cecil and I will get it out of you eventually." For the split second Lou Ellen turned around to gather her belongings Will found himself drawn to the text message he had been repeating in his head. 

 _Italia_.

His mystery texter is from Italy which Will finds totally cool. Somehow from different continents a slip up occurred and Will was sort of happy. He enjoys texting with the wrong number. 

"Oh.. I understand now," Lou Ellen grinned, peaking over the shoulder of Will. 

Will pushed her away hastily, "Lou! Have you ever heard of personal space and boundaries. You can't read my text messages over my shoulder. That's basically ghosting which is not okay," he complained. 

"Ah, yes. Invasion of privacy it was, but Will, it was for a good cause. And now I understand what's happening. You met someone online," she grinned. 

Will wouldn't try to correct her - it would only be useless and cause more damage and destruction. Will looked forward to being able to text Death Boy again. The only unfortunate side of being on different sides of the world is the time difference. Nine hours. 

Will has a precise sleeping schedule - rise with the sun and sleep when it sets. However, he'd be willing to hold that off for  _one_  night.

Maybe this would turn out horribly after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part!
> 
> Would you like the parts to be longer or is this an okay length?


	3. III. The Golden State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes Nico's phone and texts Sunshine. It turns out they have something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE COUNTDOWN IS OFFICIAL!! It's three days until ToA is released in Canada, so I'm really excited. Is it released the same date everywhere else?
> 
> Also, let me know if you like the chapters being posted alternately.
> 
> I won't always release two at the same time... sorry, you'll have to wait for Will's POV :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part!

Weekends are Nico's favourite. There aren't any classes for him to fail and no detention that Leo can get him.

Weekends are just days when you get to relax and don't have to worry about anything. They are also Nico's only chance to sleep in.

Sleeping in is probably Nico's favourite part about the weekend which is why when he woke up due to his phone ringing - he was mad. 

It made it even worse to find out that it was just the wrong number he had texted yesterday. Some random person from the other side of the world had disturbed Nico's sleep and he was  _not_  happy about it. 

**[12:04] From: Sunshine**  
_Good morning, Death Boy_

Never mind the fact Nico had changed the unknown number to 'Sunshine' and gave them a contact. He's pissed. Truly. 

**[12:04] To: Sunshine**  
_It's really not because someone woke me up with a completely unnecessary text message._

**[12:05] From: Sunshine**  
_Oh. I'm so sorry, I thought I got the time zones right. Is it still really early there?_

**[12:05] To: Sunshine**  
_You checked our time zones just to text me? Isn't it three in the morning in California? And no, it's the afternoon, but the weekends are the only time I get to sleep in!_

**[12:05] From: Sunshine**  
_Maybe.. I like texting you, it's fun. You do live in Italy right?_

**[12:06] To: Sunshine**  
_Yes, Italia. If you want to keep harassing me then maybe do it at a more reasonable time, for the both of us. Tell me, Doctor. Isn't it unhealthy to not sleep?_

**[12:06] From: Sunshine**  
_Hey! You can't use that against me. Does that mean you have an accent?_

**[12:06] To: Sunshine**  
_Yes, but so do you, dumbass._

**[12:06] From: Sunshine**  
_Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right. How do you know English so well then?_

**[12:07] To: Sunshine**  
_Again with the personal questions, Sunshine. My father and half-sister aren't from Italy. They learned Italian and I learned English, and it's taught in school._

**[12:07] From: Sunshine**  
_So your mother is Italian then?_

**[12:07] To: Sunshine**  
_Yeah, she was._

Nico decided to stop texting the stranger before he accidentally let out too much information. He really doesn't understand what's happening. Nico never trusts anyone this quickly yet here he was texting someone he doesn't even know about his life.

His text notification went off, but he decided it was for the better just to ignore it for right now - no matter how much he wanted to just sit and text them for hours. There's just something about the person behind the number that leaves Nico wanting more.

If he didn't stop soon, this texter would become Nico's narcotics. Luckily he had Leo to always be a disturbance. The noise was coming from downstairs, but Nico knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with it. It sounded like music, but Nico couldn't be sure because its Leo and that kid is a mystery.

He quickly got changed, grabbed his phone - probably against better judgement, but it's just in case - and then started down the stairs. Just walking down he could tell it was that rap shit Leo thinks is music.

Nico groaned coming around the corner, "Leo! Mio dio, turn it down. That's not talent. It doesn't matter what you say, you'll never convince me otherwise. Now I have to start my Saturday off with a headache."

Leo ignored the Italian and continued dancing to his awful music.

Hazel looked up from her homework to look at her brother, "He does this every weekend. Just get used to it," she laughed. Then she stage whispered, "Besides, he's only here for one more month."

Nico flipped her off, "You  _know_  I have to go back with him. Do you want to go instead?"

She snorted and then turned back to her work. Nico took it as a no. Leo grinned at them and finally turned off his horrible, horrible taste in music. "I'm sure Neeks can't wait to come to Cali with me," Leo teased and that definitely caught Nico's attention. He forgot that Leo lives in the Golden State. 

"What!"

Leo raised an eyebrow, "I was only joking... although, I do hope you are at least slightly happy. I mean, I think you're my friend."

Nico waved for him to stop, "No, no, no. Leo, of course I'm your friend. That's not what I'm talking about. I forgot you live in California! How did I forget that!" he yelled. Nico was really mad at himself and Leo was only slightly worried.

"It's alright, dude. Calm down."

Nico doesn't even know why he's getting so worked up about this. It's not like he would ever be able to actually meet the face behind Sunshine. Besides, it still could be a stalker and it's not like they are going to become best friends or anything. 

In fact, Nico isn't even sure if they'll still be texting each other in a months time so really he just needs to calm down.

Leo looked at Hazel carefully, raising her a silent question. She shrugged and Nico was just staring into space.

"You're right, never mind," he squeaked. 

"Nico, are you alright?" Hazel asked her brother. He never got like this - she didn't even know how to describe his actions right now. They're too weird and out of character for him. It was almost as if he were impatient about something.

He gulped, "Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's for breakfast?" Both Hazel and Leo looked at him with concern, but eventually just gave up. "We were just having cereal," Leo answered while pouring a bowl for Nico. He slid the bowl towards the distressed boy.

"Thanks," he grunted out stubbornly. Hazel glared at him - an unusual feat coming from his dear sister. "Nico, our school is one of the very few that actually gets Saturday off. Stop being grouchy and enjoy it."

"Non importa," he mumbled, spooning a mouthful of cereal into his mouth. 

After a few minutes of rare silence - since that word isn't even in Leo's vocabulary, Nico doesn't get much of it these days - he glanced around and noticed someone missing. 

"Where is dad?"

Hazel looked up from her homework, "He went on a date with Persephone last night and never came home," she said casually, turning back to her maths. 

Leo grinned, "Kinky."

Nico rolled his eyes at the Latino. Lately his father hadn't been home much - not that he was all that attentive when he was. This girl he seems to be dating has taken up all of his time that last month even the anniversary of Nico's mother and Bianca's death had went right over his head. 

Hades had realized all too late about the date though and Nico wasn't that forgiving. In the end, he's still his father so no matter what he's going to forgive him. Other than Hazel, it's the only family he has left. Nico will take what he can get. 

Nico finished his last spoon of cereal. He decided he'd be a good child for once and actually bring his bowl to the sink. It turns out his good deeds have bad outcomes. 

His phone vibrated on the table and Leo got to it before Nico could manage. He knew who it was - it had to be the mystery texter, he didn't have anyone else to text. 

"Ooh, Nico. Who is Sunshine?" Leo taunted, walking backwards slowly so he could continue reading his and Nico's conversation. 

"That is a breach of privacy, Leo. Have a little bit of respect, just this once," Nico groaned. He stalked after his friend slowly, there was  _no_ way he would get away with this. 

"Nico, you don't need to worry about me. I'm clearly innocent, the phone just drew my attention. Sunshine seems worried about you, should I respond," Leo smirked. His eyes sparkled dangerously and Nico knew that was exactly what the bastard was going to do. 

Nico darted after him the second he saw Leo's fingers start moving. Leo is going to be the death of Nico - poisoning every ounce of happiness he may have left. 

"Go easy on him, Nico," Hazel quipped as Nico ran up the stairs to follow the idiot. 

Leo had locked himself in the bathroom and that was only slightly down the ever growing list of things Nico was  _not_  okay with Leo doing.

"Leo Valdez, you better open this door right now or I swear to every primordial deity that I will skewer you. Non avete intenzione di farla franca con questo!"

It turns out Leo just tunes out threats and Nico only found that out after standing behind the closed bathroom door for half an hour. 

Finally the door cracked open and Leo dropped the phone in his hand with a smirk. 

"Great guy you got there," he winked and skipped down the hallway towards their bedroom. Nico was too speechless to even say anything. Did Leo actually just get away with that?

It was time to check the damage, though. Leo can be manic and eccentric so anything he possibly texted  _can't_ be good.

**[12:09] From: Sunshine**  
_Oh, I'm so sorry._

**[1:01] From: Sunshine**  
_Did I offend you by saying that?_

**[1:02] To: Sunshine**  
_This is Leo, the one Neeks meant to text. Don't worry, he's not mad at you, babe ;)_

**[1:02] From: Sunshine**  
_Uh, hi? Any reason you have his phone?_

**[1:03] To: Sunshine**  
_In this house, if you waste your time doing dishes your phone gets stolen, that's how it works._

**[1:03] To: Sunshine**  
_Now I'm just doing my job to make sure you aren't a crazy pedophile who's texting my innocent little angel._

**[1:03] From: Sunshine**  
_Okay, well I'm not. I don't suppose you're the friend who gave him a peptalk? Your innocent little angel... how old is he? I might be a pedophile if you consider that question._

**[1:06] To: Sunshine**  
_I am, that is me, all knowing peptalker. He's my 16 year old little angel. You better not be a pedophile, Sunshine!_

**[1:06] From: Sunshine**  
_Sunshine?_

**[1:07] To: Sunshine**  
_That is your contact name. Is there anything behind that? Don't lie to me, I've read your conversation. WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS!?_

**[1:07] From: Sunshine**  
_I'm sorry, this is the weirdest conversation I've ever had in my life. I don't have any intentions, we literally just texted by accident. I think I'm Sunshine because I live in California..._

**[1:07] To: Sunshine**  
_California you say? That's why he was so quiet and blushy this morning. It's your fault._

**[1:09] From: Sunshine**  
_I'm sorry... what does that have to do with anything?_

**[1:09] To: Sunshine**  
_Well the information I'm about to give you will probs give Neeks a heart attack, he hates when people give out personal information._

**[1:09] From: Sunshine**  
_Believe me, I know. What is it?_

**[1:11] To: Sunshine**  
_We're both exchange students. I'm from California, so hi fellow citizen! Anyway, we both go there in a month and he was reminded this morning. You should have seen him freak out and I have a sneaking suspicion that has to do with you :) Congrats!_

**[1:12] From: Sunshine**  
_Oh really? Blushing you say... I'm flattered to have that effect on people._

**[1:12] To: Sunshine**  
_This is information I want for no real reason, but, what part of California do you live in?_

**[1:14] From: Sunshine**  
_I live in Long Beach. I have a small idea where you're going with this, but California is a big state._

**[1:15] To: Sunshine**  
_Aha, not as big as you think it is. How perfect, I live in Cypress. Is it fate? Probably. Alright, Sunshine, I can hear my lovely housemate yelling at me in Italian outside the bathroom door, so unfortunately, this is where we must say goodbye._

**[1:15] From: Sunshine**  
_I'm sure you'll take his phone again somehow :) Nice talk, Leo._

**[1:16] To: Sunshine**  
_Don't forget this conversation. HE BLUSHED WHEN HE HEARD I LIVED IN CALIFORNIA, THATS PROGRESS!_

**[1:17] From: Sunshine**  
_I'll keep it mind._

**[1:18] To: Sunshine**  
_Be prepared for the rage. I'm sorry for leaving you with this side of him. I promise it's all my fault._

That was the last text message exchanged between the two of them and Nico is beyond pissed. He clicked his phone off and stomped to his room, "LEO VALDEZ!"

Nico didn't even try the handle of the door - not enough time. No, he kicked the door in. His father isn't here to yell at him, so why not. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" he yelled, marching through the threshold of his bedroom. 

The man in question was sat in the corner of the room holding his breath, crying, and trying not to laugh any harder. 

"Nico, it was a favour! Did you read it? You read it didn't you. He lives so close to me, do you know what that means? We can go visit your boyfriend!" Leo yelled excitedly, still having tears leak down his beet red face. 

"Are you kidding! First of all, NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Second of all, NOT YOUR PLACE! Third, YOU CANT TAKE MY PHONE AND THEN TEXT PEOPLE FROM IT!"

The only reason Nico was still this mad is because Leo didn't even look a little sorry. He found all of this absolutely hilarious. 

"Perché io? I'm going to contact our exchange coordinator. Cazzo, non posso vivere con te," Nico shouted as he turned around, arm raised in the air, shouting. 

"Nico, wait! I just had to make sure he was good enough for you and wasn't out to kill you or anything. By the way, I totally approve," he said, finally coming out of the corner with a wink. 

"Leo, you gave him my name  _and_  my age. If he is some stalker, he's going to come find me now."

"Nico, I shortened your name. They'll never know, besides he's not a stalker. I deem him a perfectly safe Californian," Leo assured with a smile. 

Nico rolled his eyes, "What kind of math skills do you have? You do know that the name 'Neeks' which, by the way, stop calling me that, is actually a letter longer than my  _real_  name."

"All about the details are you? Nico you don't understand, I  _helped_  you. Now you know that he lives close to me, so when we go to California you can see him, god knows you want to do that and you know too," Leo said with an understanding smirk. Nico wouldn't admit to it, but he did know. They had only been texting for 2 days, but Nico is already infatuated with Sunshine.

"Whatever," Nico grumbled as he continued walking down the hallway. Once he reached the end, he took a seat in a small sofa in the corner hoping he would finally get some peace and could apologize to Sunshine.

**[1:32] To: Sunshine**  
_Sorry, Leo's an idiot._

**[1:33] From: Sunshine**  
_It's okay... Neeks_

**[1:33] To: Sunshine**  
_No. Don't even start. You do realize that's not my real name right?_

Nico was surprised by how fast Sunshine had replied. It had to be at least 4 in the morning in the States and he was still up just waiting to text Nico. Nico didn't know if he should feel flattered or guilty for keeping the boy awake.

[1:34] From: Sunshine  
_Of course I do, but it's definitely a nickname and it sounds like it goes with a real name, not one of those cheesy nicknames that don't make sense. Do you know what that means? It means I'm one step closer to finding out you're real name, Death Boy._

**[1:34] To: Sunshine**  
_Whatever._

**[1:34] From: Sunshine**  
_Don't worry Death Boy, I won't try that hard otherwise I wouldn't be able to call you cute nicknames anymore. You want to know something else Leo told me? He said you were blushing because of me, that's so cute :)_

**[1:35] To: Sunshine**  
_Don't be arrogant. Leo says random shit all the time. I don't even think he has the attention span to know what I actually said, which was none of the sort, obviously._

**[1:35] From: Sunshine**  
_Feisty. I bet I'm making you flustered right now. It's all right, Death Boy, it's okay to feel this way about someone. I know I'm adorable and amazing, it's only natural you'd be blushing about me. I'm a doctor so I guarantee that you are perfectly fine and definitely lying to me. You're flustered._

**[1:36] To: Sunshine**  
_Okay, then tell me doctor. Isn't it unhealthy to be awake at 4 o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't said person be getting rest and not wasting time enlarging their ego._

**[1:36] From: Sunshine**  
_Touché. Death Boy, if I go now, you have to promise me that you'll text me later so I'm not bored at work._

**[1:37] To: Sunshine**  
_Bye._

Nico was definitely flustered, but if no one was around to notice... then it didn't count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO MAD! I had this entire part written and then it didn't save!! IM SO MAD AT MY COMPUTER RIGHT NOW! Ugh, I hate it when it does this. I'm so sorry if this part is bad or sounds rushed, I tried my hardest to rewrite it exactly as it was, but my memory is not that good.
> 
> lol, so here are my botched Italian translations again... I'm so sorry for ruining the beautiful language with these translations. Once again, if you speak Italian please help me fix them.
> 
> 1\. My god  
> 2\. It doesn't matter / whatever  
> 3\. You will not get away with this  
> 4\. Why me?  
> 5\. Fuck, I can't live with you
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying this au <3


	4. IV. Anxious Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's family finds out about Death Boy, and Apollo offers to sing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so normally I hate OC's. Theres really no particular reason, I just prefer to stick to the characters we've been provided. But, for all purposes of this fan fiction, I created two of Will's siblings. They aren't huge characters so I hope it's alright and there is a reason I didn't use Lee or Michael.
> 
> I hope this is okay. I know its starting slow, but that's how most stories begin.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, ily <3

Will only got 4 hours of sleep and woke up at eight. Sometimes he curses his internal clock that wakes him up at reasonable hours. It was all worth it, though, to text Death Boy. Will could already tell that this mystery person would become the death of him.

He's already messed up his  _perfect_  schedule for someone he only started talking to a couple of days ago - that's commitment.

It is quite inconvenient that their time differences are so spread apart, but Will can deal with it. If he has to stay up to 4am everyday just to talk to Death Boy, he will do it. That's how attached and unhealthy this is becoming.

The Italian aside, Will decided that maybe Cecil was right - he didn't see him or Lou enough. There was always work or school and now, Death Boy. 

Maybe hanging out with his best friends was in order - especially considering he doesn't have work until 3:00, which means he has almost 7 hours before hell. 

It's not that he doesn't like his job - but all the customers are so needy and rude. If they don't get their coffee the second they order it, it's like they go batshit crazy. The only thing that stops Will from straight up murdering them all is Lou Ellen's teasing and now, the thought of texting Death Boy. 

**[08:06] To: Cecil and Lou Ellen**  
_If you two don't have anything more important to do, which I know you don't because I'm your only friend then get your asses over and keep me company._

**[08:07] From: Cecil**  
_Cocky, are we? I have other friends I'll have you know. But... um... yeah, since I don't know where they are at the moment, I'll be right over._

**[08:07] To: Cecil and Lou Ellen**  
_Yes, okay, Mr. Popular. That's why you came into Mocha Express yesterday crying about how your only two friends work at the same place._

**[08:08] From: Cecil**  
_Rude! It was a moment of weakness. Now shut up or I won't come over._

**[08:08] From: Lou Ellen**  
_I seriously question why I'm friends with you two losers. Cecil calm down, he's obviously pissy because he can't text his boyfriend._

**[08:09] To: Cecil and Lou Ellen**  
_Oh shut up, Lou. He's not my boyfriend and I'm not pissy. Now get over here._

**[08:09] From: Cecil**  
_BOYFRIEND?! WHAT THE FUCK! Why don't I know about this? WILL! Lou, quick tell me everything._

**[08:10] From: Lou Ellen**  
_Cecil, calm. Alright, so from what I've read, it's a boy and their text messages are flirty as fuck. He's from Italy and Will calls him Death Boy and he calls Will Sunshine, it's really adorable._

**[08:11] To: Cecil and Lou Ellen**  
_Lou Ellen, what is wrong with you! You weren't supposed to read over my shoulder in the first place and now you're telling him everything. Do you know what privacy is!?_

**[08:11] From: Cecil**  
_Will! Why didn't you say anything!? That's so cute, you need to tell us more._

**[08:11] To: Cecil and Lou Ellen**  
_Shut up and get over here now._

In theory, Will probably shouldn't have invited his friends to  _his_  house. He had forgotten the fact that he has 4 extremely nosey siblings that almost beat Lou Ellen in that field. 

The second Lou Ellen arrived - which was unfortunately before Cecil - she was shouting through the house about Will's supposed boyfriend which happened to make his siblings suspicious. 

"Lou! Shut up!" he yelled at his best friend as she snickered across the room. 

Kayla smirked at her brother, "What's this, Will? You have a boyfriend and didn't tell us?" she asked, scandalized. She feigned being hurt, throwing her hand across her heart. Will shook his head so fast, it would be a wonder if he didn't get whiplash.

"Awe,  _Willy_ , it's alright. You can tell us the truth," Austin snickered. Since when had his siblings become so evil?

"He's  _not_  my boyfriend and I don't even know his name!" Will retorted, albeit blushing.

Laina smiled softly at her brother, "Of course he's not Will." He was thankful that he finally found humanity in one of his siblings. "Thank you," he sighed shaking his head, for once, someone with intelligence. 

Then she smirked, with an evil glint in her ever so sparkly blue eyes, "He's your fuckbuddy."

Will choked and looked over to his 11 year old sister with both amazement and authority, "LAINA! You can't say stuff like that, you're  _eleven_."

His brother, Jeydon rolled his eyes, "Will, it's fine," he said waving a hand around carelessly. 

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled. "It was probably you who taught her such crude language," he decided, pointing an accusing finger. 

Lou Ellen laughed at the argument unfolding in front of her, "This is  _great_. It's too bad Cecil isn't here for this," she grinned. 

Will turned to glare at her, "I'm glad you're enjoying this. Seeing as it is your fault." He turned and started mumbling under his breath about unfair best friends and so called privacy. 

It was this ordeal that couldn't stop Will from thinking about if Death Boy had to deal with this type of harassment. After all, his friend, Leo did steal his phone... maybe Will isn't alone in all of this after all. 

Austin was snapping in front of his brother's face, "Hey, lover boy. Cecil just got here," he laughed evilly. Will frowned - did Death Boy really distract him  _that_  much. 

"Oh,  _thank god_. Let's go upstairs now," Will said, grabbing Cecil's forearm and pulling him towards the stairs knowing Lou Ellen would follow. When the three of them reached Will's room he couldn't help but angrily throw himself onto his bed face first. "I hate you guys," he grunted into his sheets.

Cecil groaned, "What did I miss?  _Again_ ,"

Lou laughed, "Only a great argument and me exploiting Will's secret life to his family." She really could be evil. You wouldn't think so from first glance; soft green eyes with long chestnut brown hair. She looked pretty innocent - however, looks can be deceiving.

"Ah, yes. Lou, can you  _please_  tell me more about Death Boy," Cecil pleaded like a child.

Will sat up from his bed quickly, "Oh my god, stop. I've only been texting with him for like 2 or 3 days. You're acting crazy. He lives on the other side of the world - it's not like anything would ever come out of this."

Lou recoiled, "Will? Does that actually make you sad? You sound sad."

Will huffed, "Lou, no. I don't know anything about the guy. Calm down. From what you read, you got nothing."

She grinned, "Are you saying there's more? That you texted with him more?" She looked so giddy and Will couldn't help but blush. 

"He totally did!" Cecil cheered. 

"Cecil, its so cute the way they joke with each other. It's like being back in freshmen year when two people would shamelessly flirt, yet still not know they like each other," Lou Ellen explained. It was almost like the two of the got more enjoyment out of this than Will did - which was 100 percent not possible. 

There's just something about Death Boy - it's so alluring. 

When his text notification went off the first time, Will hastily tried to cough over it because there was no way his friends were going to hear that and have a heart attack over it. 

The second time, the three of them had been making plans to go see a movie and Will's coughing skills hadn't been stealth enough to cover it twice. When the soft chime went through the air it was like his entire life froze. Both Lou Ellen and Cecil carefully looked from Will to his phone that was resting safely on his bed.

Will was in luck though - his bed was right behind him and he got to it first. The second it was in his possession, he scrambled to the farthest corner of his bed, stood up and then glanced down at his phone screen. 

**[08:55] From: Death Boy**  
_You said to text you. I doubt you're at work and I didn't even know people worked on the weekends, but whatever. Hi._

**[09:17] From: Death Boy**  
_Does the lack of response mean you actually are at work? Damn, work at 8 on a Saturday, Sunshine you have it bad._

Will wanted so badly to text back, but his friends were standing at the bottom his bed, looking up at him expectantly. 

"What?" he shot at them. 

"Aren't you going to answer?"

He thought it over and decided, what the hell? He doesn't care if his friends are right there - they're encouraging him and he's not going to pass up that opportunity. 

**[09:22] To: Death Boy**  
_I'm not at work - just being harassed by my friends and siblings._

**[09:23] From: Death Boy**  
_Harassed? About what?_

**[09:23] To: Death Boy**  
_Uh, nothing important, or at least, nothing that is their business. Sometimes I just want to strangle them all._

**[09:24] From: Death Boy**  
_Sounds bad. My sister is normally on my side about things, but ever since Leo got here it's like he's turned her sadistic._

**[09:24] To: Death Boy**  
_At least you don't have 4 times that. It's a headache!_

**[09:25] From: Death Boy**  
_You have four siblings!?_

**[09:26] To: Death Boy**  
_Lol, yeah. I have two sisters and two brothers. They're so annoying, but you gotta love them right._

**[09:27] From: Death Boy**  
_Right..._

"Oh Will, earth to Will," Lou chanted using a small voice. The one you would use to talk to babies or animals. If Will wasn't so intrigued with Death Boy's response he probably would have cared.

**[09:28] To: Death Boy**  
_Is something wrong?_

**[09:28] From: Death Boy**  
_No. Nothing at all. It's fine. So what time does your work actually start at?_

**[09:29] To: Death Boy**  
_At 3:00. Are you sure you're fine?_

**[09:29] From: Death Boy**  
_Sunshine, I'm great!_

**[09:30] To: Death Boy**  
_Alright... So, I hear you're an exchange student ;)_

"WILLIAM SOLACE!"

Will actually jumped at that and dropped his phone. Holding a hand over his heart, he took a deep breath, "Jesus Christ, Cecil. What is your problem?"

"You have literally been standing in the corner of your bed, texting and grinning like an idiot for like 15 minutes. If this boy isn't your boyfriend then I don't think anyone you've dated has actually qualified as a relationship compared to this guy," Cecil decided.

"Shut up. You guys told me to answer him and how did you even know it would be him. It could have been someone else," Will shot back. Lou Ellen snorted, " _Please_. It's just like you told Cecil when we were texting. We're your only friends. So, nice try, you were 100 percent texting Death Boy."

Will didn't know if he should be offended or not. He has other friends - Death Boy, for one.

"Whatever," he grumbled. His phone chimed again causing Will to look down at his phone lying on his bed from where he dropped it. He looked back up to the two of his friends who were looking at each other with matching grins.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at them.

"Will, we're not trying to make you upset. We're just really happy for you. This person actually makes you happy and that makes us happy. Don't interpret it all wrong," Lou explained. Will let a small smile light up his face. His friends might be evil, but at least they care.

"Thanks," he said quietly and bent down to pick up his phone.

**[09:33] From: Death Boy**  
_Shut up, my Linguistics professor forced me to join the program because I was almost failing all of my classes._

**[09:35] To: Death Boy**  
_Failing, my god! How do you let yourself do that? I basically have a breakdown every time I get a bad grade._

**[09:35] From: Death Boy**  
_I care, but my teachers all hate me. It's ironic actually, because they hate me more now that Leo has come. They associate his terrible behaviour with me and then give me detention for shit he's done._

**[09:35] To: Death Boy**  
_Death Boy, that's great! I like Leo, he's cool. Why did he join the exchange program?_

**[09:36] From: Death Boy**  
_I don't know. He's Leo, he probably wanted to. I don't know why anyone would want to be subjected to this, but to each their own._

**[09:36] To: Death Boy**  
_Did you actually just say that? Nobody says stuff like that anymore._

"Hey, Will?" Cecil asked, pulling Will from his conversation.

The blonde in question scowled up at his best friend, " _What?_ " 

"Should we just leave you alone? I feel like I'm interrupting something here. It's like we're intruding on a date. Do you want a room?" Cecil smirked. Will threw a pillow at him. 

"Ow! It was just a question! Can you at least tell us about him?" Cecil pleaded. Lou Ellen nodded enthusiastically and there was definitely no way Will would get out of this. By the end of today both Lou and Cecil would probably have Death Boy's number.

Will sighed in defeat, "I honestly don't know what you want me to say. I like Lou's description - it fit him well. All I know is that he's 16, lives in Italy, and is part of an exchange program."

"Exchange? Is that where you switch houses with someone from a different country?" Cecil asked.

Being completely honest - Will doesn't really know what the exchange program is. He'd heard about it and they always had those spokespeople coming in to try and get you to join, but he never actually pays attention to those presentations.

"Yeah, I think so. Except, he and his exchange partner travel together. His exchange partner is named Leo and he's from Cypress, Cali."

Lou Ellen smirked, shooting Cecil a knowing glance that wasn't as sneaky as she thought it was because Will had definitely seen it. 

"Will, that's an opportunity. You better not shoot that down. You should see your face while texting this guy - you light up. Tell me you're going to meet him!" Lou Ellen demanded and Will swears that she can be scarier than Satan sometimes. She has this weird way of persuading people to do whatever she says and Will knows that means he needs to keep his guard up. 

"No! Are you joking, Lou!? I'm not going to meet some random person I happen to be texting. I don't know if it's actually a 16 year old boy or if any of the information I just gave you is real. I'm not  _that_  stupid - despite what you and  _he_  may think."

Lou threw her hands up with a look of impatience, "Will, it takes just under half an hour to drive to Cypress from here and you're telling me it's not going to happen."

She threw her hands on her hips and then cackled - seriously, it was like a stereotypical witch cackle and it scared the shit out of Will. 

"That's just too bad for you then. I will drag your ass into a car and drive you there myself.  _Understand?_ " she growled at him. Will swallowed loudly and sent Cecil a look of help, but he knew better than to interfere with Lou Ellen.

He slowly nodded, "Yes, Lou."

Then she grinned, flipping through emotions like they were the alphabet - all known and well practiced.

Cecil leaned back in Will's desk chair, "Well I don't care what you do, dude."

Will probably would have laughed or answered sassily, but his door creaked open and for once he was not happy to see his father. 

"Hey dad," Will squeaked. He was too nervous that his malicious siblings had said something to his father. He was one of those dads that tried to be cool even though all the attempts just made him even more lame. 

His dad's face lit up, "Will! Austin tells me that you have a boyfriend. Do I need to meet him? I can sing him a song -  _ooh_ , my new single is ready, he can hear that!" Apollo spoke quickly. 

Will just looked horrified and he was already planning Austin's murder. It was not going to be pretty, but the boy has it coming. He knows it too.

"NO! No - definitely not. I don't have a boyfriend and you definitely  _do not_  have to sing anyone, anything," Will shot back, almost too quickly.

His dad looked hurt - sad even. "Why not? Do you not like my singing? Is that why you refuse to work with me!?"

Will gaped in horror, "No, dad - of course not. I  _love_  your singing. I just don't have a boyfriend so there isn't any one to sing to," Will explained with a red face. Austin totally deserves everything that's coming to him. 

"Why would your brother lie?"

"I don't know, because he's Austin," Will deadpanned. 

Apollo looked skeptical, like he was stuck in between believing his son or accusing him of lying. "Alright, Will. Must I remind you that you can talk to me about anything, okay?"

Will nodded quickly and his father left Will's room with a small smile. When the door shut, Cecil broke into fits of laughter and if Will was being completely honest - he had no idea why.

"Cecil are you okay?" Lou tentatively asked one of her best friends with a small pit of fear. He looked up to her with a red face, "Will, your dad was going to serenade Death Boy," he choked out with more laughter.

Will didn't find it funny at all - it was mortifying.

"Whatever," he grumbled. 

Cecil was still laughing and Will was just hoping that he'd get more time to text Death Boy before work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!
> 
> ToA IS OUT TODAY AND I COULDNT BE MORE EXCITED! I CANT GET IT 'TILL A MUCH MORE REASONABLE TIME OBVIOUSLY, BUT IM STILL BEYOND EXCITED!
> 
> I accidentally saw some spoilers on tumblr, but I won't let that spoil anything - I'm still stoked about the book and praying for solangelo and well as more leo.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great night/day wherever you might be :)


	5. V. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stereotypes and heart-to-hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school. I had essays due and just finished my four part ISU, so yeah, a lot has been going on.
> 
> Now that it is all finished you should be getting more regular updates, until exam revision, which is soon. I'm sorry, high school sucks, I know. Anyways, I hope this part is alright and I know all the characters are OOC, again, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, before anyone tells me I'm spelling colour and favourite wrong (because people do), I'm Canadian, so goodbye :)

It makes Nico mad that he and Sunshine have to work around their time differences just to text each other. What makes it worse is that Nico knows that he has never felt this way about anyone. He has never wanted to make a schedule for anyone more than he does in this moment.

His subconscious is constantly telling him not to get attached because he knows what happens when you do that, but he promised himself he wouldn't. It's just one person and they live on the other side of the world - there is no way anything could possibly happen. 

He's just worried that he'll get attached and it will turn out he's getting catfished. Maybe these are irrational fears, but it's what Nico worries about nonetheless.

Nico has never really had friends so his fears aren't the most unexplainable. They all make sense - he's worried about rejection and being left, like Bianca left him. He doesn't want to get attached in case Sunshine isn't a permanent situation. 

Nico is still mad about this morning, but he also can't help but think about the possibilities Leo did help set up. Perhaps Leo  _did_  actually help him. Of course, he won't forgive the kid for stealing his phone, but perhaps Leo deserves more credit than he got.

**[17:52] To: Sunshine**  
_Are you alright?_

Nico didn't want to seem like the needy type, but he was worried. Sunshine hadn't texted back for almost 20 minutes. Nico knew that it wasn't three in California - he checked - so Sunshine couldn't be at work yet.

It was only three minutes later when Nico's phone finally went off.

**[17:55] From: Sunshine**  
_Yeah, I just had to talk to my dad. I swear he comes at the worst times._

**[17:55] To: Sunshine**  
_I can't say that I can relate to that, but I do understand the hindrance they can be on your day._

**[17:56] From: Sunshine**  
_Are you speaking from experience, Death Boy?_

**[17:56] To: Sunshine**  
_Absolutely not. My father is never around. I wish he would talk to me in inconvenient times._

**[17:56] From: Sunshine**  
_I'm sorry._

**[17:57] To: Sunshine**  
_Don't worry about it. It's not that he doesn't care - he just has better and more important things to do._

Nico would try his best to forget the heart-to-heart, but he couldn't help but question why all of a sudden he was so trusting to Sunshine. It's not that talking about his dad is a big deal - it's not. The guy just spends more time with his girlfriend than his kids and if that's what he wants then who is Nico to get mad about it?

**[18:01] From: Sunshine**  
_On a lighter note, we know nothing about each other. Can we start with basics. Death Boy, please tell me you'll answer these basic questions!_

**[18:02] To: Sunshine**  
_Hmm, well that depends on the question_

**[18:02] From: Sunshine**  
_Don't worry, you don't have to think too hard. What's your favourite colour?_

**[18:03] To: Sunshine**  
_I take offence to that. It's navy blue. Your turn_

**[18:03] From: Sunshine**  
_This may surprise you, but it's orange._

**[18:03] To: Sunshine**  
_Woah, shocker! I never would have thought of that. Is it because you're from California so you are programmed to love the sun and everything bright?_

**[18:04] From: Sunshine**  
_I resent that. Orange is a happy colour and I think everyone should have the right to be happy :) Besides, orange is on your flag, you should be happy._

**[18:04] To: Sunshine**  
_That's the Irish flag, dumbass. Half credit for being one colour off, though ;)_

**[18:05] From: Sunshine**  
_Whatever, I don't study flags so you should be proud I got even two right. So, Death Boy, what do you look like?_

**[18:05] To: Sunshine**  
_Back to the personal ones are we? You just can't seem to stay away._

**[18:05] From: Sunshine**  
_Hah, well that's me._

**[18:06] To: Sunshine**  
_Wait, let me guess. A bright person like you from California must have blonde hair. Am I right, Sunshine?_

**[18:06] From: Sunshine**  
_Ha Ha. Just because you are right doesn't mean anything._

**[18:07] To: Sunshine**  
_Oh my god, you really do have blonde hair? Just helping the stereotypes along now. That's great!_

**[18:08] From: Sunshine**  
_Oh shut up. There are Italian stereotypes too, what with black hair and tan skin. I see it, thats you, Death Boy._

**[18:08] To: Sunshine**  
_This is becoming slightly offensive. Alright, you got me. My friends call me emo if that helps. Which, I resent - I am NOT emo. I just like dark colours. Besides, black is comforting._

**[18:09] From: Sunshine**  
_You are totally emo, Death Boy! This is amazing, we're like opposites and you know what they say ;)_

**[18:10] To: Sunshine**  
_I never understood that. We don't have phrases like that in Italian. Who is saying what?_

**[18:10] From: Sunshine**  
_It's generic, it's just supposed to mean everyone, in general. So when I said that, I meant that people say opposites attract._

**[18:11] To: Sunshine**  
_That can't be a true fact._

**[18:11] From: Sunshine**  
_It's just a saying - it doesn't have to be proven or anything. It's just what people say because in science positives and negatives attract. The phrase just sort of developed from there. It doesn't mean anything._

**[18:13] To: Sunshine**  
_So it's a lie?_

**[18:13] From: Sunshine**  
_Death Boy, cooperate!!_

Nico laughed and shut off his phone when he heard the front door open. He assumed it was his father finally coming home from his  _little_  night out. Don't get him wrong - Nico doesn't hate Persephone, it's the other way around. His father's girlfriend hates both Nico and Hazel because they remind her of Hades' other relationships. 

Nico sort of understands, but also wishes he could have a parental figure - no matter the relation. 

Nico heard his text tone go off, but ignored it this time because his father is home - the one he never sees because he's always too busy for his children. He rushed downstairs to see Leo and Hazel playing a video game head-to-head, and his father hanging his coat up and placing his keys in their small bowl. 

Nico gingerly walked towards the family room, trying his best not to disturb or notify his father of his presence. He would wait to be addressed. 

When Hades turned to the family room, Hazel paused her and Leo's game. Their father didn't scare Hazel and Nico - he was just known for getting angry and yelling, so they were taking precautions.

When a grin spread across his face, they knew something happened, "Hello, my children. Sorry I was not here this morning. I had a late night, surely you understand."

"Of course," Nico said with Hazel nodding along accordingly. 

Hades moved his gaze to the exchange student, "And hello, Leo. I trust you had a fun time in detention," he said jokingly. Nico wouldn't lie, he was kind of jealous of Leo. The kid automatically got along with his father and it's not fair. Nico works hard to gain Hades' approval and Leo can earn it in a matter of minutes. 

"I did, sir. Believe me, the teachers are never impressed with anything I do. I swear they are so much more uptight in Italy. Just you wait 'till Cali, Nico," Leo grinned. 

"Good, good," Hades said, joining the three kids in the family room. 

"So, what would you all like for cena? Perhaps some soup or pasta?" he continued.

Hazel had a great idea and grinned with purpose, "Can we make a pizza?" Hazel was in the same situation as Nico, they both just want to spend time with their father and at this point don't even care what the activity is. 

"Yes, that's a great idea! I have so much to tell you about Persephone - she is such a lovely lady," their father smiled. Then Leo's face contorted to mischief, "Nico should tell you about Sunshine," he laughed. 

Hades spun around so fast and Nico didn't know whether or not he should throw up or jump out the window. He figured that at this point, throwing up would probably be easier. His face paled and he glared with intent at Leo.

"Who is this Sunshine?!" Hades demanded. 

"Dad, it's alright. It's nobody, Leo doesn't know what he is talking about," Nico assured his father, still managing to glare at Leo. Nico could see Hazel trying not to laugh and all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. 

"Nico, puoi fidarti di me," he started. Sometimes Nico thinks his father believes that Nico doesn't understand English as well as he thinks he does and will just switch to Italian mid-conversation. "Non voglio arrabbiarmi. Chi è Sunshine?"

"Non è niente, Father," Nico insisted. 

Hazel had enough and wanted to join in on Nico's misfortune, "È un ragazzo. Lui e Nico stanno parlando."

Nico turned his glare towards her and Leo was just confused, "What is happening? Someone fill me in!"

Before anyone could say something Nico shot in, "Nothing. Hazel is just being a pain and thinks she's funny," he grumbled. Hazel grinned, clearly proud because she won the argument, "Oh, you know I am."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"So about that pizza... is that still happening?" Leo asked. 

When Hades grinned again, Nico started getting worried. He was actually becoming scared for his fathers health - if anyone thinks it's weird for Nico to smile, they should spend one day with his father. It's even more rare for Hades to be happy about life and Nico has a sneaking suspicion that it has to deal with Persephone.

"Yes, come on. It's getting late, we should make it now," Hades instructed, pulling the three children towards their kitchen. 

He started giving out orders in a more Hades fashion, "Nico, prendi l'impasto della pizza." Then he turned to Hazel, "Go find toppings, vegetables, cheese, and sauce. Get lots of sauce." Finally, it was Leo, "Leo, you get the oven ready."

It only took about 7 minutes to get all of the ingredients together and then it only took about 10 minutes after that to put their pizza together. Nico figured it went better than expected if he erased the memory of Leo accidentally spilling tomato sauce all over the floor.

Nico knows better than to leave his phone in plain sight around Leo now, but that still didn't help the fact that while their pizza was in the oven, his text tone started going off. 

"Nico, aren't you going to answer those," Leo taunted. Nico glared at the offending person, "Shut up."

"Who is it?" his father asked. 

"That is Sunshine. The person Nico has been texting," Leo answered helpfully. Although, Nico wasn't too happy with Leo and Hades' friendship right now. Betrayal.

"Sei così fastidioso. Perchè semplicemente non lo ignori e stai dalla mia parte per una volta!" Nico yelled and Leo just wished he could have video taped that so he'd be able to show Sunshine when they get to California.

Hades sighed, "Nico, calm down. I don't care who you text. Just let them have a quick conversation with me before you go anywhere with them. There are a few things I must make clear."

The look on Leo's face spoke for itself and left Nico wondering how he was turned into the one getting picked on constantly - by his own family too. The tan-skinned, curly-headed exchange student simply laughed at Nico's expense. Nico couldn't wait to make fun of Leo in front of his friends - that would be the second to best thing in California.

"He lives in California, dad. You can forget the death threats," Nico assured him. Hades raised an eyebrow at his son, "Do you underestimate me? I am no idiot - I know you leave for California in less than a month. Do you expect me to believe you and this  _Sunshine_  will not be meeting?"

Leo let out a snort, "That's what  _I've_  been saying. Don't worry, sir. Nico is adamant that he will not be meeting his true love, so you have no guns to prepare for cleaning."

Nico growled at that, " _Leo!_ " he hissed. 

"First of all, no guns will  _ever_  need to be cleaned. Father, with all due respect, you could never be trusted with a gun. And Leo! He is not my true love, just a wrong number, so everyone should calm down," Nico ranted whilst pacing through the kitchen. 

Hazel laughed at her brother, "Nico, the only one who needs to calm down is you. We're just having a bit of fun. I'm glad you like talking to this person so much - it makes me happy you're expanding your horizons."

"I'm what?"

"Reaching out to different people," she corrected. 

Nico threw his hands up, "I'm done. I can't handle any of you," he said and headed towards the stairs. 

"Come back down for cena," his father called.

Nico ignored it and attempted to get away from his family and Leo as fast as he possibly could. As much as he yearned to spend more time with his father, he can only handle so much. Hades can be... overbearing. He's not even joking about the guns - those are a very real participant in this scenario.

When Nico finally found a place of serenity with no noise and somewhere he could sit down in peace - he was happy. 

Nico unlocked his phone and found himself drifting back to his conversation with Sunshine and honestly, it's not his fault - Sunshine just happens to be captivating and easy to talk to. 

Nico is not getting attached.

**[18:15] From: Sunshine**  
_Death Boy?_

**[18:22] From: Sunshine**  
_Where did you go? Did you die? Is it getting late in Italy?_

**[19:26] From: Sunshine**  
_I'm assuming it's a yes to all of the above._

**[19:32] To: Sunshine**  
_I still think it's a lie_

**[19:33] From: Sunshine**  
_Whatever, it's just a saying. Where did you go?_

**[19:33] To: Sunshine**  
_Sorry, my dad got home so we made a pizza for cena, or rather, dinner._

**[19:33] From: Sunshine**  
_That's okay. Pizza? Really?_

**[19:34] To: Sunshine**  
_Hey, that's not a stereotype. We Italians actually do love pizza. Besides, my sister suggested it so we could all hang out and make the food together._

**[19:34] From: Sunshine**  
_That actually sounds like a lot of fun. My family doesn't do stuff like that. My dad may be fun, or at least he tries to be - but, he isn't around a lot either. So hey, maybe we do have something in common :)_

**[19:35] To: Sunshine**  
_What does your dad do?_

**[19:35] From: Sunshine**  
_Oh, uh, he kind of owns a record label..._

**[19:37] To: Sunshine**  
_How does he kind of own one?_

**[19:37] From: Sunshine**  
_Well no, he does own one. I just don't like telling people about it. What does yours do?_

**[19:38] To: Sunshine**  
_I totally understand. My dad is the CEO of a large company I don't care to know the name of or find important. So there's another thing we both have in common - we don't like talking about our dad's jobs. What about your mother?_

**[19:42] From: Sunshine**  
_Oh... my mom left my dad when I was really, really young, so I never knew her. All of my siblings have different mothers, so yeah..._

**[19:43] To: Sunshine**  
_Sorry for asking, Sunshine. I sort of understand, my mom died a couple years ago. She owned a restaurant, but it's closed now._

Nico didn't think he'd be having any more heart-to-hearts with Sunshine, but apparently it's inevitable. Maybe they have more in common than they think.

It doesn't really matter what it is that is letting the two of them have this connection, but whatever it is, seems to be working. Nico finds their talks comfortable and he can say things he's never actually said to anyone else beforehand. 

Nico doesn't talk about Bianca and his mother's death - it stirs too many memories that are best left untouched, but with Sunshine, he feels that he can actually talk about it. Sunshine is someone who will listen because he understand what Nico is going through, even if their situations are slightly different. 

Their conversation ended after that because Sunshine's friends were getting angry with his lack of attention. Nico understood and let him go right away. He spent the rest of the night eating pizza with his family and finding out more information about his father's girlfriend. 

Maybe Nico's life isn't as bad as he once thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!
> 
> lol, so here are my botched Italian translations again... I'm so sorry for ruining the beautiful language with these translations. Once again, if you speak Italian please help me fix them.
> 
> 1\. Dinner
> 
> 2\. You can trust me
> 
> 3\. I will not get angry. Who is Sunshine?
> 
> 4\. It's nothing
> 
> 5\. It's a boy. He and Nico are taking
> 
> 6\. Get the pizza dough
> 
> 7\. You are so annoying. Can't you simply ignore him and be on my side for once
> 
> 8\. Do you need me to translate 'dinner' again :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I love you all <3


	6. VI. Therapeutic Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will bonds with Death Boy and Cecil attempts to take his best friends out for their day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can hate me all you want - I hate me too!!
> 
> It's the end of the year so I've been prepping for exams and everything else school made to wreck your life. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but that is why. You will all hate me even more, because when summer arrives I'm going to be in summer school so that I can have another elective for next year. I know, who wants to do more school... well me apparently.
> 
> I will begin writing the next part as soon as I upload this part because I'm determined to get my schedule back on track. I know a lot of you will understand the pressure of exams, but for those of you who don't have them yet, I hope you won't be too upset.
> 
> Not much happened in this part, but they did reveal more information about themselves which is great. I love when these two open up to each other!!
> 
> Anyways, the next part should be up sometime between Monday - Friday, but with all the craziness right now, I can't make any promises.

Today was Will and Lou's first day off in two months so they weren't going to use it for nothing. Cecil had already made plans for the three of them to hang out like they used to before Lou and Will got their jobs. They would spend the day out in Long Beach without  _any_  distractions. At least, that was the criteria given to Will by Cecil.

Will didn't know how closely he'd be able to follow that rule, though, because he wants time to talk to Death Boy as well. He's sure Lou Ellen would understand because she's good with that sort of thing - aside from the teasing. Cecil would just complain about Will ruining their day out, so he was determined to try his best and leave all technology out of this day.

At least, that was Will's plan at 8:00 Sunday morning. Now it's 1 in the afternoon and Will isn't sure he can handle much more. He is finally understanding what withdrawal is like and feels an unsettling sympathy for drug addicts.

"--and I was thinking we could go and see a movie later? Will, what do you think?" Cecil asked as he, Lou, and Will walked through their local mall. When Will didn't respond Lou snorted and punched his chest.

" _Ow!_ What was that?" he groaned, rubbing comforting circles onto his own chest. Cecil sighed and threw his head back, "I asked you a question _lover-boy_." Will rolled his eyes, he loves Cecil - he really does, but he's the type that is really impatient. He's so impatient that it makes everyone around him restless too.

" _Sorry -_  sorry. Yeah, that sounds great," Will said quickly, resisting the urge to check his phone. Admittedly he just agreed to something of which he has no idea what it is which is only  _slightly_  frightening.

"Oh, really? You hear that Lou, he's down with shooting up the mall," Cecil grinned.

Will spun on his heel, " _What!_ Are you joking? I'm going to be a physician. My sister was right, you are a bad influence."

Cecil continued grinning and pushed Will playfully, "This is why you should pay attention. What are you thinking about anyway?" Will was almost 90 percent sure that both of his friends knew the answer to the question and just wanted him to confirm it.

"He is obviously thinking about Death Boy, which is totally adorable. Will please tell me that is what this is about?" Lou pleaded. Will's a nice friend - so he gave in, " _Yeah, I am._ " Cecil found this absolutely sickening - his best friend is acting like a love sick puppy and he's oddly jealous.

"You should text him! You said he's coming to Cypress on exchange - that's a chance Will."

"No! Lou, stop giving him ideas. This is your day off - we are supposed to spend it together talking about fun things. It is not supposed to be used up talking about people Will is never going to meet," Cecil complained.

Lou Ellen ignored her annoying friend and pulled Will over to a bench to sit him down, "Will, this will only ever happen once. You're never going to have this happen to you again - do you really want to let it go to waste?" she asked.

On the other side of the bench, Cecil groaned and held his head in his hands. Will felt sympathy for his friend, "I'm sorry Lou, but Cecil is right. This is our day off, let's go do something fun."

Cecil's head shot up, "What? No - are you kidding? We can't stop talking about Death Boy now that we've already started."

Will scrunched up his face, "What are you talking about? You just said - wait,  _what?_?"

Cecil started laughing and Lou was just as confused as Will. "Dude, if this is what you're going to spend all of your time thinking about, then we need to deal with it. I need Will back, not the other you who is obsessed with unattainable boys."

"Thank you I guess..." Will trailed off. He's not used to Cecil actually allowing him to talk about someone he likes. Will's best friend seems to think that everyone Will likes is not up to his standards so usually Will refrains from any talk about a crush.

This is different though because Cecil hasn't met Death Boy, which means there is no one for him to judge.

Cecil took a breath and looked up towards Will from the other side of the bench, "Alright, where should we start? Tell us about what you two talk about. It must be somewhat entertaining otherwise, you would have gotten bored by now."

"It's not like it's anything special. We've only talked for a few days so it's just the basics - although, he did tell me about his mother who died so I think we're getting closer. Overall, Death Boy is really fun to talk to and he's down to earth, simple, and it involves no pressure. I think it's good for me."

"So how long until he comes to California? When does his friend's exchange end?" Lou asked with a hint of a squeal. Will was becoming a little worried for his friends - they are not normally like this. He doesn't think he's ever heard Lou squeal - over anything. She certainly does not become like this over crushes, at least not for Cecil.

"I don't know, I think it's less than a month. Are you two okay?"

Cecil raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't we be okay?"

Will stood up from the bench to face them both, "Well, it's just that normally you wouldn't be acting like this. Cecil, when have you ever let me talk about someone I've liked, and Lou, since when do you squeal and get excited about me having a crush?"

Lou looked to Cecil and then back to Will with a calculating stare. "Will,  _sweetie_ , you need to calm down. I can't speak for Cecil, but I can tell that this is someone you like a lot and after only speaking to him for a couple days you've become quite attached - that has to be a good sign. I'm just excited for you is all. Most of your relationships end horribly so we're just cautious, but if you get this excited over someone you've talked to for 3 days at most, it's a good thing. Will, let us be happy for you."

Will looked to Lou in amazement because that was definitely the best pep talk he's ever had. Apparently Cecil was feeling the same way because he couldn't come up with anything that could compete with that, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Fine, whatever. I thought Cecil wanted this day to be Death Boy free," Will said at the exact moment his phone went off. Maybe this is fate, or just really ironic timing. Either way, it made all three of them laugh at the irony.

"Are you going to answer it?"

Will pulled out his phone and glared at it. What if it wasn't  _him_ , maybe it's just one of his siblings. After all, they are the only other people besides Lou and Cecil to text him, which admittedly is a little embarrassing.

" _Mhmm_ ," he mumbled and unlocked his phone. Will could feel Lou and Cecil's expectant gazes glaring down on him as he looked at who the message was from.  _Surprise_ ,  _surprise_ , it's from Death Boy and really, Will knew it would be from him all along.

 **[13:14] From: Death Boy**  
_I don't want to interrupt your day, but I didn't want to end my night on a topic like that. Perhaps we could have a small conversation about something slightly more upbeat..._

"Is it him?" Cecil rushed, trying to climb around Will to steal a glance at his phone. Will shoved his friend away and read the text again. He was a little sad that Death Boy wanted to talk about something else because Will thought they were finally getting somewhere a little more personal than favourite colours.

 **[13:14] To:** **Death Boy**  
_We could do that, or, we could face reality. Now I don't want to be impolite, but sometimes it helps to talk about things like this to someone else. I know I needed it when I lost my brothers._

Will hoped that by bringing up his brothers he had opened another door.

He looked back up to his friends, "Yes, it's him," and then glanced back down at his phone to await the response. Will knows his friends understand - especially after their previous conversation.

 **[13:15] From: Death Boy**  
_You lost brothers? Plural?_

 **[13:15] To: Death Boy**  
_Yeah, Lee and Michael. My dad took me and my siblings out to this fancy restaurant when we were younger - this was when he was willing to do nice things for us. We were almost done our dinner when two guys came in with guns and shot the place up. I think they wanted money, I guess I'll never really know. The only thing I remember is my two older brothers getting in front of the rest of my siblings to try and protect us and they got shot - I felt completely responsible for a long time. I was so mad at the world and hated everything because how could that happen? How could I lose both of my role models on the same day? The only thing that got me through it was talking to my best friends - it helps._

 **[13:15] From: Death Boy**  
_I think we do have a lot more in common than we originally thought. My mother and sister both died on the same day too. It was a car accident and I understand feeling guilty. It was just me, my mother, and Bianca in the car and I was the only one that survived. My dad has always blamed me for it - I think he has mostly gotten over it, but I don't think I ever will. He blamed and yelled at me for years which doesn't just go away. He's my dad, we were supposed to grieve together._

And once again they were back to being emotional, but this time, it was sort of refreshing. Will rarely talks about his brothers to anyone. When it first happened he could rely on Lou Ellen and Cecil, but now they don't talk about it. On Lee and Michael's birthday's it comes up, but other than that it's almost a silent rule not to talk about them.

"That was some pretty intense typing? What did you talk about?" Cecil asked. Will looked up without any emotion, "I told him about Lee and Michael."

Will doesn't regret it because sometimes he wants to talk about them, but can't because of the fear that it will unleash too many memories. His youngest sister Laina barely remembers them, though, so sometimes Will thinks it's unfair.

Lou's expression softened and she rested a hand on his bicep, " _Oh_ , Will."

Will didn't say anything for around two minutes before he came to a solid conclusion, "I trust him."

"What?"

Will glanced at Cecil with a pointed look, "That's why I told him so soon - it's because I trust him and I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. He tells me things too and I don't even know if they're true and somehow I still manage to trust him. Is that wrong?"

Cecil was conflicted and looked to Lou Ellen for help. She gently shook her head in a motion that clearly meant  _no_.

Cecil nodded to her and with a quick breath he realised it was his turn for the reassuring pep talk, "Will, of course not. You can trust whoever you want. Is it sudden? Yes, but you know that. Will, you're a smart guy, you'd know better than to trust someone you shouldn't. Telling people about your loss is healthy and it probably made it easier to tell him because you don't really know him. It's not wrong - I think it's great."

Will nodded slowly, "Okay," he said and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd even been holding. After a minute of thinking everything over, Will's face cleared up and he let a smile take over his face, "So should we get back to what we were doing before? I don't want to ruin Cecil's plan."

Cecil let out a laugh, "You didn't ruin my day, but maybe we should just go to your house and watch movies or something," he suggested. Lou adamantly agreed, and so the plan had been reset.

Will was grateful for Cecil wanting to go back to Will's house. Today had been long and Will just wanted to sit down and rest. He is glad he was able to talk to Death Boy, though - it certainly helped. Will loves being able to think about his brothers - he doesn't want their memory to be lost. It also helps to know that he isn't the only one dealing with loss.

When the three friends made it back to Will's house, the movie they chose to watch was  _American Pie_  - it was Cecil's suggestion. He made it clear that the only instructions for the rest of the day, now, was to have fun and laugh.

Half-way through the first movie, Will's notification went off. His friends looked over to him and then quickly back to the movie to let Will answer the text on his own - they were done bothering him about Death Boy for today.

 **[13:55] From: Death Boy**  
_So it's late for me now and I decided you're right. It was good to talk about it, so thank you. You should know that I don't thank people very often, so think of this as a privilege._

 **[13:55] To: Death Boy**  
_Then I feel very privileged. Have a good night, Death Boy, and thank you for listening._

Will hopes his friends are right and he isn't trusting too easily because being able to talk like this with someone doesn't happen very often and Will  _does_  feel privileged to have Death Boy to fall back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me this far. I know my updates are really all over the place, but I have the entire story planned out and I will not be abandoning it, so you'll just have to be patient.
> 
> Thank you for understanding!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part :)  
> I love you all


	7. VII. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico get woken up by an unknown number and Leo sets someone on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY, I SWEAR THERE IS A REASON WHY THIS IS SO LATE!
> 
> Okay, I've just about had it with my wifi. I'm seriously considering smashing the box. every time I try to save what I've written, the program crashes and deletes everything. This was my third time rewriting this piece, so I'm sorry if it's half-hearted - I tried to remember every small detail, but rewriting the same thing gets old after a while.
> 
> I really tried to write something for Nico and Leo going to school but I know absolutely nothing about Italian schools and I tried to look it up and there is actually nothing on the internet that is useful for once. I hate writing about things that don't make sense or aren't legitimate, so I left it out of the story line, sorry.
> 
> I hope you kind of enjoy this, it's not the best but what do you expect after three tries and being so mad at this story for continuously deleting?

Nico's idea of an ideal day does not start off with mysterious phone calls at 6:30 in the morning. Not to mention, it's Monday and he doesn't think he can handle another day in school acting as Leo's personal translator.

Alas, his phone did not stop ringing and he had a feeling that the only way to get whichever idiots are trying to call him this early to stop, was to pick up the phone.

"Ciao è Nico," he answered with a sigh. He's way too tired to be dealing with this.

It turns out that whichever irrelevant people were trying to call him at this time weren't even prepared, "Uh... hello?" is what Nico heard through his end of the line.

With a quick roll of his eyes, Nico realized this area code was from the United States which was about to make for a very expensive call. The Italian switched to English and pinched his nose, "Who is this?"

There was brief stuttering among whispers through the phone before someone - a girl - gave a solid answer, "Oh, we're friends of Will's," she assured, which to Nico, wasn't really reassuring.

"Sorry, I don't know a Will."

Once again, there was muffled noise and disorganization from the other end of this call. Nico was beginning to get worried that the call that woke him up at this hour was a prank call.

"Wait! No - I meant we are friends of someone you know as Sunshine," and oh, that changes things. Nico couldn't even put together a proper response to that - it's so sudden, and he didn't think he'd ever meet or let alone come close to anything that actually had to do with this boy.

So, Nico settled for a more natural approach - he doesn't want to appear too crazy, "--and who is this?"

Suddenly a male voice started speaking instead, he was certainly more upbeat, that's for sure, "His best friends; Cecil, and Lou Ellen."

In all honesty, Nico can't even believe this is happening right now. Only the other day, he and Sunshine were talking about their loss and now his best friends are suddenly calling Nico like some type of suspicious investigators.

"How did you get my number?"

"Oh we stole it from Will's phone!" the male, presumably Cecil, answered.

"Does, uh...  _Will_  know this?" Nico asked, only now realizing that he has a name. One of which he has no idea what to do with. It almost feels like he has too much power now - Nico has the name of the suspicious mystery texter.

There was laughing he could hear through the phone and then the girl - Lou Ellen - was back, "No, we just wanted to know who you are. He talks about you all the time so we just had to find out if you were a pedophile or something," she elaborated. So okay, apparently Sunshine talks about him - that has to be a good sign.

"Oh, well, say hi for me, I guess."

More giggling was heard and then the girl quickly spit out, "You have a really cute accent by the way." Somehow this conversation was derailing and becoming more and more awkward by the minute, "Thank you. Uh, I actually have to go. Scusa, or uh, sorry."

"Oh. Okay, well so do we. Bye, Nico."

That was when Nico realized he had also given out his name - could his morning get any worse? First, he's woken up at the crack of dawn to be fangirled over by people he doesn't even know, and then he gave out his name. This Monday is turning out  _perfectly_.

Just to make fun of Nico's life even more, he has to go to school. Nico has basically decided his entire life is a comedy show and he is the protagonist, because really, how humiliating does his life have to be before whatever celestial being that makes those decisions decides Nico has had enough shit thrown at him.

It was only shortly after the call ended that Leo let out a groan from the mattress on Nico's floor. When Leo first arrived at their house for the exchange program, the di Angelo's had given him the spare room, however, Leo wouldn't take the room, something about a "better bonding experience if we share a room" and in all honesty, Nico doesn't really remember anything from the first day so Leo probably did say that.

"Nico?" Leo questioned, his voice sounding slightly broken since he just woke up. Nico rolled over in his bed to face his friend on the ground, "What?"

"Who were you talking to? It's early," Leo said, lifting up his wrist to check the time. Once he had the time, he took one glance around Nico's room and was oddly disgusted. Leo isn't normally one to complain about anything, but Nico's room is a mess and anyone who came in would probably be appalled.

"--also you really need to clean your room," he added on as an afterthought.

"Okay, well first, two idiots called me, and second, this mess is all from you so you'd better get to it," Nico grinned, waving his arms at the mess and then settled back down into his bed. Leo groaned again and smashed his head back into his pile of pillows. Another muffled statement turned Nico back around, "Who was it that called you?" Leo asked into his pillows.

"Oh, uh... well we don't know them. They were friends of Sunshine's, and I have a name now. Leo, you need to help me because I don't know what to do with it," Nico confessed. Leo shot up out of his pillows and jumped onto Nico's bed.

"NICO! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? This is huge - what is his name?"

"His name is Will, and his friends that called me are Cecil and Lou Ellen."

"Hmm, Will? That's a pretty good name and it sounds nice. Nico, this is so good - you're already a step closer for when we get to California," Leo said excitedly.

Nico ran a hand down his face and sighed, "Leo, can we not talk about that right now? I'm so tired and we need to get ready for school," he said. Deep down, Nico was just as happy as Leo, though. The Italian was barely keeping himself together and truth be told, if Leo wasn't in the room, Nico is sure he'd be bouncing off the walls.

"Fine, but we're talking about this later. I want to hear about your  _true love_ ," Leo mocked and laughed silently as he drifted towards his wardrobe to grab clothes.

" _Not_  my true love," Nico reminded him, once again as he finally got out of bed. The sudden vertical position made him slightly dizzy. Once he regained his composure, Nico joined Leo on the other side of the room.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Your face says it all, plus your eyes glaze over every time you say his name, whether it be Sunshine or  _Will_ ," Leo taunted. Nico grabbed his brush quickly and pointed it at Leo, "Hey! That's not fair. I don't know much about your other friends, so how can I taunt you about your true loves?"

" _Hah_ , see that's where the problem lies. Leo Valdez doesn't fall in love, the ladies fall in love with Leo," he grinned. Nico is sure Leo is crazy because that grin belongs on a madman. Nico couldn't help but give him a small laugh, "I'm sure they do."

"Hey! They do - I've got ladies lining up all around the block. They just can't seem to get enough of Team Leo," he explained and then added on, "It's really not my fault. I can't help it."

"Team Leo? You know what,  _no_ , I don't even want to know that story. Come on, we can't keep your ladies waiting," Nico grinned and grabbed his notebook. As much as Nico hates school, Leo attempting to speak Italian with their classmates is the highlight of his days.

-

To say their day was horrible yet amusing wouldn't even suffice. Nico's not sure what was worse - Leo getting thrown out of class for speaking English, or Leo accidentally setting Salvatore Necchi, one of Nico's very few friends, on  _fire_. Probably the latter, but Nico can't help but think that the event was also one of the funniest things to ever happen at his school.

Leo manages to perform the most peculiar of activities at school - for starters, Nico isn't even sure where Leo got a match, or how he brought it into school in the first place. Scratch that, Nico wants to know  _why_  Leo set one of their only friends on fire.

Nico's beginning to think that Leo has a dark, twisted mind, but really, he probably should have figured that out within the first two weeks of living with the guy. The two of them walked through the door into Nico's house in the middle of their conversation.

"So tell me again how you managed to set someone on fire?" Nico asked because  _no way_  would he let this slide. Before Leo arrived, the only people who would talk or even go near Nico was Salvatore and his best friend Camilla, and right now it's looking like that won't happen ever again.

"I'm telling you,  _again_ , it was an accident," Leo stressed. The idiot was even saying it slowly, trying to dumb it down so Nico would understand, which he finds highly offensive.

"Woah, stop there. How do you  _accidentally_  set someone on fire? That doesn't just happen. You do realize that the one person you decide to accidentally burn just so happened to be one of my friends, not to mention the only other person who talks to you?"

Leo threw his hands up, exasperated, " _Yes_ , of course, I realize that and it's not like he died. The guy is perfectly fine and it wouldn't have happened so fast if he hadn't had hair spray on, so really it's Sal's fault."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Alright, whatever. Blame the guy with second-degree burns for wearing hairspray and not the guy who had a  _match_  in the first place."

"Fine, I admit it's my fault, but it was an accident, so it's not like I was aiming to kill him. I wasn't even trying to light it, I just love fire so I keep matches with me all the time. Besides, you never know when you could need one," he explained.

"Oh, okay, so not only are you crazy, you're a pyromaniac."

"Ugh! Yes, if that will make you stop talking about this," Lep groaned.

"Pazzo, lo giuro. Okay, but one day you will explain to me how one accidentally sets someone else on fire because I truly do not understand," Nico settled with. Leo nodded and the two friends took a seat on the couch. Leo pulled out his phone and put some music on with low volume.

"Well, now that that's settled, you have to tell me more about this morning," Leo started.

Nico rolled his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment, "Leo, nothing else happened, I told you everything. His friends called me, we had a quick conversation, and then they hung up. It was like 4 in the morning over there so they shouldn't have been awake anyway," he explained.

"Why shouldn't they have been awake. I stay up that late all the time, especially when I need to cram for a test or when I'm hungry. I can never sleep when I'm hungry."

Nico lifted an eyebrow on the weird story, "It's bad for your health to stay up late. When you're sleeping is basically the only time your body has time to rest, heal, and get energy. It's really important - you should get a better sleep schedule."

This time, Leo lifted  _his_  eyebrow, "--and how do you know that?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Leo has a suspicion he already knows that answer. It was confirmed when Nico looked slightly to the left, as if he were daydreaming, or rather, thinking about Will.

"Sunshine told me. Apparently, he's going to med school and plans to be a doctor," Nico answered.

"How can he be in med school? Isn't he only 17?"

Nico started to try and divert the conversation, "He's not in med school, he only said he wants to go, but that doesn't matter right now. We should talk about something else. What do you want to do?" He would never say it openly, but Nico gets embarrassed talking about Sunshine. It's all so new and he feels like it's already way too exposed.

Leo sighed, he knew he wouldn't be winning this battle, "Yeah, sure. We should do our homework - I need your help anyway. I can't write in Italian for my life - maybe you should give me a lesson, it would probably help a lot. My Italian skills are extremely laughable and it's embarrassing."

"Now Italian, I  _can_  help with."

Leo nodded and got up to get their bags while Nico searched for pencils. Homework has never been Nico's strong suit - he always finds something better to do and just doesn't bother to do it. That's definitely one of the reasons he got put into the exchange program. His teacher meant for it to be a punishment, but to Nico, it wasn't looking so bad.

When they both sat down and finally got settled, Nico's phone went off.

Leo jumped up excitedly, "Oh, it's Sunshine - you'd better answer that," he grinned.

Nico glared at his friend, "No, definitely not. We are supposed to be doing homework, besides, you need to write an entire Italian essay and you can barely speak that language. Let's get going."

Nico watched several emotions fall over Leo's face before he finally settled with being annoyed, "Fine, but only because I need to get a good mark."

However, their studying only lasted for about 10 seconds because Nico's phone went off again and this time, Leo snatched it from its rightful spot beside Nico. Nico tried to grab it, but Leo laughed evilly and hid it behind his back. "Leo, you  _better_  give that back to me. We are  _not_  having a repeat of last time," Nico demanded.

Leo smiled innocently, "I will, I promise. I won't even answer it this time. All you have to do is agree to answer him. Please, for me."

Nico groaned, but he wasn't going to take the chance of Leo actually answering it, "Fine, just give it to me now."

 **[14:32] From: Sunshine**  
_What are you up to?_

 **[14:32] From: Sunshine**  
_Oh, sorry. Are you still in school?_

 **[14:36] To: Sunshine**  
_I'm out of school, and I guess I'm alright._

 **[14:36] From: Sunshine**  
_You guess?? What's wrong!_

 **[14:36] To: Sunshine**  
_It's just Leo being an idiot again. He set one of my only other friends on fire in school today._

 **[14:36] From: Sunshine**  
_Your days sound so exciting! Nothing like that happens here, sorry babe._

 **[14:37] To: Sunshine**  
_What?_

 **[14:38] From: Sunshine**  
_Was that too fast ;)_

 **[14:38] To: Sunshine**  
_Stop - you're an idiot._

 **[14:38] From: Sunshine**  
_Am I your idiot, though? ;)_

 **[14:39] To: Sunshine**  
_Seriously, I try to get away from an idiot by texting you, but you're worse than Leo._

 **[14:40] From: Sunshine**  
_Why thank you! I'll take that as a compliment._

 **[14:41] To: Sunshine**  
_Why would that be a compliment?_

 **[14:41] From: Sunshine**  
_Well, if I can beat someone who set another person on fire, then I feel pretty special._

 **[14:42] To: Sunshine**  
_Honestly, Will, stop._

Nico noticed his mistake seconds too late. This was one of those moments where you just have to wait for the inevitable.

 **[14:45] From: Sunshine**  
_Uh..._

 **[14:45] To: Sunshine**  
_What?_

 **[14:45] From: Sunshine**  
_How do you know my name?_

 **[14:46] To: Sunshine**  
_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian Translations: (as always, if you have a better translation and speak Italian, please let me know)
> 
> 1\. Crazy, I swear.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING, ILY ALL :)


	8. VIII. Rage of Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will interrogates his friends and obtains new information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, this has so many mistakes and it sounds like shit. I'm sorry it sounds like a 5-year-old typed it, but I promised you an update and I am so late. I'm honestly an awful author. I'm in summer school which means it goes by so fast so I've had a shit ton of homework. I am so sorry. I will try my best for even updates, but I don't finish summer school until July 28th and then I should have more for writing. I hope you'll forgive me!
> 
> I had the first exam of the course today, so I've kind of been rushing to get an update out. I am so sorry if this is not what you wanted or up to the right quality. I will try to find more time, but my summer school doesn't end until two weeks from now. Until then, I'll try the best I can.

Will knows he should be paying attention to his advanced biology lesson, but right now it's more important that he finds out why Death Boy knows his name. He weighed the options of learning to that of a potential stalker, and it's quite obvious which one won.

**[09:44] To: Death Boy**  
_Oh! What do you mean, oh?!_

**[09:45] To: Death Boy**  
_How do you know my name? Are you some crazy ax murderer stalker person?!_

**[09:45] From: Death Boy**  
_I promise there is a reasonable explanation and I'm not a stalker, just calm down._

**[09:47] To:** **Death Boy**  
_Ha! Just calm down, who do you think you are? I could potentially be being stalked and you're telling me to calm down. Why should I even listen to you? My friends told me to stop talking to you. I probably should have listened to them._

**[09:49] From: Death Boy**  
_There, see, I can prove it. Your friends called me this morning and asked me about you. They told me your name and now I know theirs. I promise, you can go ask them._

**[09:49] To:** **Death Boy**  
_Alright. What are their names?_

**[09:50] From: Death Boy**  
_Cecil and Lou Ellen_

**[09:51] To:** **Death Boy**  
_You know what, that doesn't help at all! Now I'm going to think of you as even more of a stalker. You know my name and my friends' names._

Will tried to find a positive to this situation, but as it turns out, there isn't a single way this could possibly be good. He finally realizes why you shouldn't trust anybody online and all those courses he was forced to take actually turned out to be real.

**[09:52] From: Death Boy**  
_I promise I'm not stalking you. I've never even been_ _anywhere in North America._

**[09:52] To:** **Death Boy**  
_Don't say anything else - please, you'll just make it worse and I enjoy talking to you so I want to make sure this is real. I'm going to talk to my friends._

This was one of those moments in life where you try to decide what's best, but you never really know. Will thinks trusting Death Boy again will be a gamble, but he's trusted him thus far, so talking to Cecil and Lou is what he has to do.

 **[09:55] To** : **Lou Ellen**  
_Lou, you better have an explanation for this one!_

**[09:56] From:** **Lou Ellen**  
_What did I do this time? Whatever you think I did, I promise it wasn't me - it was Cecil._

**[09:56] To:** **Lou Ellen**  
_Oh, I know it was Cecil. To be exact - it was both of you. Do you know where I'm going with this?_

**[09:56] From:** **Lou Ellen**  
_I have an idea, but Will please don't be too mad. I promise that what we did was for the greater good._

**[09:58] To:** **Lou Ellen**  
_Oh yeah, and what greater good is that?_

**[09:59] From:** **Lou Ellen**  
_The one where you finally have a relationship that works out..._

**[10:00] To:** **Lou Ellen**  
_LOU! You can't just mess around in my life like that. I thought Death Boy was a stalker and I was thinking about calling the police!_

**[10:01] From:** **Lou Ellen**  
_Nico._

**[10:01] To:** **Lou Ellen**  
_What?_

**[10:02] From:** **Lou Ellen**  
_Never mind. Will, this has to be done in person because I really need to pass this class and I know my teacher knows I'm texting. Plus, it will be better if Cecil is there too._

Will was literally counting down the seconds until his lunch break. There were so many things crossing his mind and he was too scared to start thinking about the situation any longer.

It was only an hour until lunch, but Will felt like this was the longest wait of his life. The worst part is, that it's over someone he knows practically nothing about. Will knows he's allowed to feel this way so he's not ashamed. He's never felt this free with anyone and there is something about Death Boy that makes Will feel drawn to him.

The second the bell rung with Will immediately getting up and out of his seat, already on his way towards Cecil's locker where he, Cecil, and Lou meet for lunch every day.

Cecil was rummaging through his vile locker - presumably looking for his lunch - when Will arrived. It only took about 2 more minutes before Lou walked out of her American History class which happened to be next to Cecil's locker.

"Cecil, your locker is disgusting. When was the last time you passed a locker check?" Lou asked wrinkling her nose with distaste. Cecil turned around to face her and rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I can't be quite up to your standards Lou."

Will shook his head lightly and then reached for Cecil's lunch because clearly, this was going to take longer than it should, "Here," he said shoving the bag into Cecil's arms as he closed the locker. "Now there is an  _event_  I would like to ask, or rather, interrogate you about. Lou already had her turn - now it's yours and you are not getting off the hook this time," Will said with a glint in his hard blue eyes. Lou rolled her eyes at the idle threat, but Cecil did look nervous.

"Should I know what I did?"

"Yes!" Will yelled and then quickly lowered his voice, "--however, because I am a good friend, I'll wait until we're sitting down in the cafeteria."

Cecil nodded carefully, still looking a little weary. He took a moment to turn around and lock the locker Will had impatiently slammed. Lou Ellen led her two best friends down to the cafeteria and over to their usual seats at the end of one of the tables in the far corner.

"Okay, so what did I do?" Cecil asked the second he sat down.

Will gave him a pointed look, "Oh, I think you know," and then continued opening his lunch which was a very fresh caesar salad with his favourite whole-wheat croutons. Cecil took a couple seconds to think before a look of realization settled across his face, "Is this about Nico?"

Will set his fork down and looked up at the familiar word, "Lou said that name too. Who is Nico?"

Cecil and Lou Ellen shared a look, turning to Will, "Death Boy," they said in perfect unison. It was honestly a little scary - especially since they do that all the time. Will sometimes wonders if they are long lost twins because their synchronization is crazy good and also slightly frightening.

A pick flush slowly made its way up to his cheeks as he softly repeated, "Nico." It sounded beautiful and was 100 percent Will's favourite Italian name. Then again, Will can't say he's heard many Italian names, but he knows that Nico is definitely at the top of the list.

Then he remembered how he got into that mess in the first place, "What were you thinking? Are you crazy!"

They blushed sheepishly and Cecil decided to brave it, "Will, we're sorry. It was impulsive, but your phone was right there and we couldn't possibly throw that opportunity away."

"By the way, he has an extremely cute accent," Lou added with a grin and a childish thumbs up. It turns out that was the wrong thing to say and if anything it just made Will jealous. His baby blue eyes lit up like a dark fire, "That is  _beside_  the point! You can't just decide you want information and then go around stealing it because you feel like it. Whether it be diamonds or a phone number - it is  _still_  theft," Will yelled at his friends. He knew they would both look and act sorry to the point where he'll forgive them, but he knows the truth - they don't have an inch of regret in their bodies.

Will really didn't think he'd have to yell at his friends today - he was hoping they'd behave for once and he wouldn't have to be their babysitter. It turns out he was wrong - they really do need to be put on leashes.

"Will can you at least admit that we did you a favour?" Cecil demanded, stealing Will's lunch from him. Will leaned across the table and smacked the salad out of his best friend's hand and successfully stole his salad back.

He glared at Cecil once more because how was his friend not understanding any of this, "How is this, in any circumstance, a favour?"

Cecil looked up at him, shocked, "Will, are you joking? What we did was great because now you know he's real and not just some ax-murdering-stalker-rapist," Cecil assured.

Will raised an eyebrow and sent his friend a look of horror, "You do know that wasn't exactly reassuring. Somehow that list keeps getting longer and scarier. Since when did we figure he was a rapist?" Will asked, directing his question towards the logical member of their group.

Lou just shrugged, "I wasn't aware we thought he was. I assume with Cecil's thinking, it was from the first time Death Boy texted you."

"Oh, well just great. The whole time I was talking to the both of you about how I felt, you were too busy believing he was a rapist -  _wonderful_ ," Will said, throwing his hands up, being 200 percent done with this conversation.

Luck seemed to be on Will's side, though, because he was saved by the bell - metaphorically speaking anyway. His text tone went off and Will didn't even need to check to know who it was.

**[11:22] From: Death Boy**  
_Did you talk to them?_

**[11:22] To:** **Death Boy**  
_I thought I told you not to say anything else._

**[11:23] From: Death Boy**  
_Oh, right. Sorry_

**[11:23] To:** **Death Boy**  
_No, I'm kidding. I'm actually talking to them right now. It seems you're off the hook, Nico ;)_

**[11:23] From: Death Boy**  
_You - you're evil, you know that? You honestly are._

**[11:24] To:** **Death Boy**  
_Thank you, I take pride in that._

**[11:24] From: Death Boy**  
_So you are with Cecil and Lou Ellen right now?_

**[11:25] To:** **Death Boy**  
_Uh, yes._

**[11:26] From: Death Boy**  
_Say hello for me?_

Will smiled and looked up at his friends who were staring him down, waiting for him to spill his entire conversation to them, "He wants me to say hello for him," Will stated. Lou grinned, "Awe, what a sweetheart. Tell him I say hey."

"Ooh, me too," Cecil mused at the same time as he attempted to steal Lou's lunch after ebing unsuccessful with taking Will's.

**[11:30] To:** **Death Boy**  
_They say hey back and Lou thinks you're a sweetheart_

**[11:30] From: Death Boy**  
_Ew, I am anything but a sweetheart. I am evil_

**[11:31] To:** **Death Boy**  
_You couldn't possibly be evil!_

**[11:31] From: Death Boy**  
_Trust me, you don't want to test me. I am truly evil._

**[11:31] To:** **Death Boy**  
_I don't believe you_

**[11:32] From: Death Boy**  
_I guess you'll just never know_

**[11:32] To:** **Death Boy**  
_Or I could just wait and see ;)_

**[11:33] From: Death Boy**  
_Or you could do that._

**[11:34] To:** **Death Boy**  
_NO! That was a horrible response, that was supposed to make you uncomfortable!_

**[11:34] From: Death Boy**  
_Deal with it._

**[11:34] To:** **Death Boy**  
_Death Boy, does this mean you're going to come and see me?!_

**[11:35] From: Death Boy**  
_Don't make this personal, Sunshine. I leave for my exchange with Leo in 2 weeks. It's not for you_

**[11:35] To:** **Death Boy**  
_Whatever you say, sweetheart <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please accept my apologies for this being awfully written and beyond extremely late. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll continue, despite my horrible updating schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was alright or at least decent. 
> 
> So here are the translations: (in order of appearance)
> 
> 1\. Fuck off!  
> 2\. You are dead  
> 3\. Stop!  
> 4\. Fuck off  
> 5\. You'd better learn  
> 6\. My god


End file.
